


Bingo

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Nog is back at the academy, when another cadet asks for some advice on Ferengi culture.
Relationships: Nog (Star Trek)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea. What if Starfleet actively encourages its young people to play a game of bingo, where you fill in squares of your board, but bedding a member of that race. The idea is to learn the cultural norms of different cultures, encourage open mindedness and accept diversity while getting your rocks off.
> 
> Since Nog is the only Ferengi in Starfleet, I thought some cadets might get a few ideas.

Starfleet academy- Earth  
Nog’s back to finish his studying for the year. The past few days have been a bit weird. A few of the older students have been watching him, laughing. He just ignores it. Being the only Ferengi in starfleet means people look at you a bit weird. Maybe they think of some stupid rumor about his people when they see him. Who knows. Either way it doesn’t concern him.. Until …

Nog looks up to see one of the older students has approached him.  
“Nog, Right?” the young man says. Behind him a few women sit together, watching their interaction. Nog looks back to the young man.  
“Yeah, I’m Nog. You are?”  
“Denzel.” The man holds his hand out. Nog shakes it.  
“Can I help you, Denzel?”  
The young man looks a tad nervous, awkwardly staring at the floor and smiling to himself. “Yeah, it’s actually kinda embarrassing.”  
“Did you wanna sit down?” Nog gestures to the seat in front of him. The man sits down. Nog can’t help but notice he's got an A5 card in his hands.  
“Urm.. Well, I guess I’ll get straight to the point. My house is having a competition of sorts. I’m not sure if you’ve heard of bingo?” The man winces upon saying it. Nog thinks back. Bingo? Then it all suddenly makes sense.  
“Oh… THAT bingo. Yeah, I’ve overheard a few conversations about it”  
“Well that makes this a lot easier, you see, I’m one square off winning and as you know the whole point is to learn about other cultures and get their signature.. If you know what I mean?” The man shows off his card. He's got easy signatures from a Vulcan, Bolian and a Bajoran, but then Nog notices the signatures from a Cardassian, Klingon, Betazoid, Romulan and Trill.  
“That’s a lot of signatures.” Nog is impressed, but that leaves Nog a little flustered with his new friend. He looks up without moving his head. Denzel catches on and gasps.  
“Oh, I wasn’t .. I mean- Look, you don’t have to help, but I’ve organised an exchange trip with another cadet who just so happens to be on a Ferengi vessel.”  
Nog catches on. “Ahh.. And you’re asking if I can help you fill in the last blank?” Nog raises his eyebrows.  
“I mean, if I’m being too forward-”  
“Oh no, I mean, I get the game is meant to practice -- First contact ..” Nog's eyes shoot around “… But don’t you think you’re going to some extreme measures? Just to .. win a game?”  
Denzel suddenly got a little serious. “Considering what the Cardassians and Klingons do, a trip to Ferenginar seems like a vacation”  
“Most expensive vacation you’ll ever take, but I guess so”  
“So you’ll help?”  
“What do you need?” Nog put his wrists together. Denzel smiled.  
“Can we walk and talk?”  
“I’d like that” Nog packed his stuff up and they wandered

Denzel took notes as he asked “So where would I start?”  
Nog had a quick think. “I guess it depends. Did you plan on paying for a female or…?”  
Denzel looked confused. “Paying?”  
“Yeah. We’re very gender oriented. Women count as property thus the use of one needs permitting by her father, and usually that comes with a contract and down payment.” Nog kept walking incompletely unphased.  
“Wait, so how do guys meet women?”  
Nog snorted “Basically you need connections to someone with a daughter. My father for example met my mother while she and her father were out, and they got talking, one thing led to another and I was born”  
“Oh, that's cute”  
“Unfortunately Rom didn’t read the fine print. It said after the marriage, and I was born, she's legally allowed to take his belongings and divorce him.”  
“That doesn’t seem fair”  
“Rule 17. A contract is a contract is a contract, but only between Ferengi. Basically, if you get them to sign it, they have to do it”  
“Rule 17?”  
“285 rules of acquisition that govern the Ferengi alliance and stop us all running each other into the ground” Denzel seems scared by that. “Financially.. Running each other .. You know what, buy a copy of the rules, you might need them” Denzel is still processing that. “I’m sorry, I’m probably overwhelming you. I’ll urm.. I’ll-”  
“You’re not scaring me off, if that's what you’re freaking out about”  
“A little. I mean I grew on Deep space nine while it was still Terok nor, so I’m used to not being near my own culture, but this must be really confusing for you”  
“Did you say Terok nor? Like the Bajoran slave camp?”  
“Yeah, I was there. Why?”  
“How’d you end up there?”  
“Rom had nowhere to go and my uncle lived there as a bartender so we just ..moved in”  
“That must have been awful”  
Nog shrugged “Meh”  
“Hey, urm .. I got a class I gotta go to soon, but I’d love to hear more. Can we meet up later?”  
“Sure. When are you free?”  
“Is tonight okay? I’m sure you have a very busy social life-”  
Nog laughed at that “Is 6 okay?”  
Denzel smiled. “Yeah, 6 is fine”

6 O’clock  
Nog waits for Denzel at their table. He lights up when he sees him.  
“Hey.. I was starting to think I was being stood up” Nog playfully said.  
“I’m five minutes early” Denzel took his seat. Nog was leaning right on his elbows. “ So… you were telling me about the male and female divide?”  
“Oh! Right. Yes. Urm. I’m sure you heard females aren’t permitted to wear clothes”  
“It was in the first contact report, yes, but I didn’t know it still stands”  
“Do you know why?” Nog prys.  
“I’m gonna guess it's because they count as property?” Denzel braces.  
“You’re on the right lines. “If it can be dressed, it can be undressed” as they say”  
“But you don’t mind women being dressed here?”  
“My uncle says seeing alien women with clothes on makes them more interesting. I never got it”  
Denzel nods and writes something down. “What about guys?”  
“Huh?”  
“You said you have to pay for women, but what about guys?”  
Nog can feel himself blushing. He tried to force a childish giggle down but it came out with an awkward half smile. Nog dropped his head and straightened up again.  
“Guys are a little easier. We don’t exactly pair up unless there's serious financial gain to be had”  
“And how would one go about that?” Denzel was genuinely curious, but Nog had to force his face to remain straight  
“Urm.. again, it's all about money. One guy might make a trade with another and he might try to sweeten the deal with a bit of oo-mox -”  
“What-mox?”  
Nog sniggered “Sorry”  
“Why's that funny?”  
“It's not you, it's just.. I’ll start from the beginning. Oo-mox is just stroking a guy's ears. Rule 223. Beware the man who doesn’t make time for oo-mox. It's a very satisfying feeling”  
“And that is important to Ferengi guys?”  
“More so than sex in some cases”  
Denzel nods and writes something down. “Does it mean anything or ..?”  
“No. It’s a take it where you can get it kind of deal.”  
He writes more. Nog waits. “Does it lead to sex?”  
“I guess.. But it doesn’t have to.”  
“Is there anything specific I should know? Like methods or … technique?”  
Nog could feel himself warming up again. Last time someone touched his ears was in 1947.  
“Just urm.. Be gentle. It's a very delicate spot.”  
Denzel nods “I understand”  
Nog closes his hands. He’s probably bright red. “Can I answer any more questions?”  
“Anything else I should know?” Denzel’s open curiosity made Nog's mind run wild. He could recite the rules and define the application of each one as long as he was listening.  
“I guess not” Nog said quietly with a fake smile  
“If I have any other questions, would it be okay if I came back?”  
Nog's heart started up again “Of course. I’m happy to help”  
Denzel nodded. “Thanks. I’ll see ya around”  
Nog smiled and waved as Denzel got up and left.

Another day  
“Hey Nog” Nog jumped up at the voice. It's Denzel.  
“Hi” Denzel sat at his table. Nog felt a bit awkward seeing him so soon. As soon as he made it back to his room that night, a few lewd thoughts may have passed through his mind.  
“If you’ve got time, I had a few things I wanted to run by you”  
“Sure. Shoot, as you say” Nog was still trying this earth lingo. Things about gift horses and metaphorical cats.  
“This is going to sound a little forward, but are your teeth ever an issue?”  
Nog needed a minute to figure out what he’s asking. “Oh. urm .. No? I mean, they’ve never been for me, but saying that, I guess I’ve never thought about it” Nog was looking at the floor trying to imagine such a scenario.  
“Oh. Why are they sharp?”  
“We eat live food. Doesn’t require much chewing but they do bite back”  
“I didn’t know that”  
“Our diet is mostly bugs”  
Denzel nodded and wrote something down. Nog waited. “I had one more thing. Do you people kiss?”  
“What d’ya mean?”  
“Like you know.. With your mouth?”  
“Oh, no we don’t do that. Sorry, it didn’t even occur to me.”  
“No that's okay. That's why I asked about teeth”  
Nog went red. “Of course”  
“So how do Ferengi kiss?”  
“You nuzzle.” Nog said proudly  
“Like with your nose?”  
“It's exactly what it sounds like. I mean Uncle kisses women and Rom kisses Leeta so I don’t suppose it’s against any rules”  
Denzel went quiet again. “You didn’t mention yourself”  
“Huh?”  
“Have never kissed someone?”  
“Uh, no actually. No kids around in the occupation and then the Bajorans didn’t exactly find me interesting”  
“Oh. I didn’t know you were .. inexperienced”  
Nog huffed “I still know what I’m supposed to do. Just never met another Ferengi my age or found someone with an interest in my people”  
“Oh I’m sorry, I probably sound really shallow”  
“What? No. You’re obviously very successful in what you do, and it’d be wrong of me to hinder you just because I’m struggling.”  
“Aren’t the rules all about cheating your way to success?”  
“As you can see, I’m not a very good Ferengi”  
Nog and Denzel had a moment of silence and awkward glances before Nog spoke again.  
“Urm, if you need anything else..? I know the system is lacking Ferengi information ...”  
“Pft. Lacking. It's completely barren. I couldn’t even find basic anatomy diagrams”  
“Don’t bother with porn either. It’s not worth the money”  
That made Denzel laugh. “If you say so. I’ll catch ya later”  
“Yeah.. later”  
Denzel left.  
Nog waited and then took a steady walk back home.

His tiny quarters are quiet, far out from the main campus. He feels stupid. Denzel obvious knows what he’s doing but his stupid peoples backward rules are messing it up for him. To a degree, he’s glad, because Denzel has been willing to talk to him about his culture instead of just assuming he's like Quark or those Ferengi from the report Picard wrote.

He could just offer to sign Denzel's card for him, but he did just tell him he’s never even been kissed.  
Nog fell back on the bed and laid staring at the ceiling. Plus he’s the only Ferengi for miles. It'd be obvious to the entire year that Nog gave himself up to Denzel just for a competition. But at the same time, he knows Denzel will struggle to find a Ferengi who won't try to rob him blind.

Nog reached under the bed and clipped open a little box. It had a fluffy glove and a small vibrator in it. A bit of oo-mox before bed never hurt anyone.

The next day  
Nog feels much better. After his usual rounds he finds his table. He's a creature of habit.  
Those girls from Denzel's house show up at Nogs table. He looks up at the three.  
“Can I help you?”  
One of the girls giggles. “Yeah, stop helping that jock Denzel. We’re trying to help you sweetie.”  
Nog considers. “How?”  
“Aw, you’re so naive. He’s using you to benefit himself while he cheats the system. Doesn’t that seem unfair to you?”  
“You obviously have no idea who my people are. The tenth rule is literally greed is eternal”   
One of the girls sits down. “We’re only trying to protect you.”  
Nog interlocks his fingers “Or, you don’t want him to win bingo” The girls all look offended. “The whole point of Bingo is to learn enough about the race to bed one of their people, and he’s doing that. I have no reason to say no”  
“He’s using you.”  
“Again. That doesn’t phase me. A Ferengi chooses no side but his own”  
One of the girls folds her arms. “Pft, oh please. Don’t recite the rules to us. Females and finance don’t mix, do they?”  
“Hear all, trust nothing” Nog fires back  
“Wives serve…” She spits  
“Can’t free a fish from water” He defends  
“When in doubt, lie” The first girl starts  
“If you believe it, they believe it” Nog retorts  
“A wealthy man can afford anything but a conscience” She stands her ground  
“Take joy from profit and profit from joy” Nog is starting to enjoy this  
“No good deed ever goes unpunished” She tries again  
“Everyman has his price,” he says calmly.  
“Free advice is seldom cheap” She says as she stands  
“An angry man is an enemy … A satisfied man is an ALLY” He smirks.  
The girls leave him be. He laughs to himself. “Trouble comes in threes” He says quietly.

After class, Nog leaves with the rest of the class. As soon as he's out of the door he pulls ear plugs out. He got sick of hearing all the whispering and tapping on padds and rustling paper while trying to hear past the static of the speaker in the hall. Once he's out, he can hear properly.  
A hand taps his shoulder. He spins and hides his plugs.  
“Denzel. What are you doing here?”  
“A friend of mine told me you had a run in with some of my house mates”  
“Oh, it wasn’t a big deal. They seem to think you’re cheating bingo” Nog kept walking alongside Denzel.   
“Well I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Was there anything else?” Nog looked up at his friend  
“Since you asked, I was going to ask if I could get more details about the things you told me. Maybe we go back to yours- or mine? Either is fine, if you want to. I don’t wanna push you or anything”  
All Nog could think was “Yes, please push me” Instead, he said “Mine would be quieter. Did you want drinks or ..whatever is it that humans do?”  
Denzel laughed “I think we should bring our own drinks. I- I don’t know what's acceptable by Ferengi custom”  
“I can handle rootbeer”  
“Oh. Then I’ll bring that. See ya at… 6?”  
“Six is good”  
“Then I’ll drop by at 6” And with that Denzel ran off. Nog felt butterflies.

The evening arrived. Nog paced and waited. He doesn’t want to sound desperate, but the situation could not be any more perfect. He just needs to play his cards right and pray Denzel reciprocates.

Upon arrival, Denzel wore his normal clothes and brought a case of root beer. Nog let him in and took in his outfit. It feels odd to see him like this.  
“Take a seat.” Nog shook and tried to figure out what he’s supposed to do. They sat down. “You look nice. I mean. I mean the - it suits you.”  
“Thanks Nog. I leave tomorrow so I thought I’d show off a bit.” Denzel passed him a bottle.  
“Do you feel prepared? I mean, for the move?” Nog stuttered.  
“I do transfers a lot. You kinda get used to moving”  
Nog tucked up on his chair. “I wasn’t. I’m going right back to deep space nine after this.”  
“Don’t you wanna go to new places, try new things?”  
“New things usually try to kill me. I’m currently keeping score.”  
“It can’t be that bad”  
Nog thinks back. The occupation. Odo arresting him. Him and Jake getting into fights. Space anomalies nearly tearing the station apart. Jem’hadar on their camping trip. Getting shot back in time and being held at gunpoint. Just to name a few. “You’re right. I’m probably exaggerating”  
Denzel raises his bottle “Then here's to new things”  
Nog raises his. “Here's to new things” They both drink. “So what was it you wanted to run by me?”  
Denzel seemed a little thrown off by that. Nog cocked his head. “I was wondering if you could share with me more about your people. Likes, dislikes, taboos, you know, that kinda stuff. You mentioned bugs?”  
“Urm, sure. Jake tells me hu-mons don’t eat bugs or any live animals anymore.”  
“Who’s Jake?”  
“My roommate on DS9”  
“Are you close?”   
Nog held back the words “I wish” but he said “We’re just friends. He moved in when his dad took over the station”  
“You know the captain?”  
“He gave me the recommendation and I live with his son, so yeah, I guess so”  
“Never hurts to suck up to the boss, huh?”  
Nog smiled like an idiot. He’s actually learning the rules. “Rule 113 is not applicable” Nog giggles to himself.  
“Sorry, I don’t know them by number”  
“That's okay. It's not one you’ll need”  
“Is it ‘never trust a man with a better suit than your own’?”  
Nog gripped his bottle a little tighter “It's nice that you’re learning the rules. That's a lot of effort just to get laid”  
“I’ve been through worse. Speaking of which, you wouldn’t know anything about the act itself. I mean, Cardassians bite and Betazoids literally read your mind. Is there anything I ought to know?”  
“Guy or a girl?”  
“Either”  
“She’ll probably just lay there. Women are meant to be docile. No education or mind to have an opinion.. Usually anyway. Guys, they’ll kinda tell ya as you go.”  
Denzel made notes. Nog drank and waited. Without looking up from his padd Denzel said “What about you?”  
“Huh?”  
“You’re a guy. What would you want?”  
Nog never assumed he’d ever be asked such a question. “I guess.. I mean getting past my first kiss would be nice. I’d probably want to be looked after, you know, gentle stuff.” Denzel made notes. “Lots of touching. Males aren’t supposed to get naked so ... I can’t remember the last time I was touched or held” Nog seemed to drift into a sad place for a second before snapping out of it. “Anything else?”  
Denzel fake coughed “If this is too personal, stop me, but I couldn’t find anything anatomy wise… below the belt.”  
The tension hit Nog like a brick. “It's kinda hard to put it into words. It's not like yours”  
“But you know what mine looks like?”  
“I’ve got a basic idea” That was a lie. Nog has exhausted his downloaded collection of porn several times over.   
Denzel laughed. Nog really wanted to make a move but there was something keeping him at bay. A lack of experience maybe? Fear of biting off more than he can chew? Social rejection?  
“I mean there's not much difference between males and females to be honest, so I’m sure you’ll work it out”  
“Then what is the difference?”  
“The penis part. We kinda tuck it away if it's not in use though.. So basically no difference”  
“How do you “tuck it away”?”  
“I’m sure you’ve heard it's not big”  
“I don’t pay attention to hear say”  
“That's very .. starfleet of you” Nog was blushing again.  
“I try” They continued to drink.  
The faces they keep pulling at each other, the flirtatious remarks, Nog is sure he’s interested, but why hasn’t he made a move yet? Is he waiting for him? Nog has no idea how he’s supposed to do this.  
“So what do you do for fun?” Denzel tried to spark up conversation  
“Deep space nine has a couple of holosuites. I used to play there” Nog swills his drink around.  
“I’ve only ever been on a holodeck for training purposes”  
“I should lend you a couple of programs.”  
“I’d like that.”  
Nog smiled with all teeth on show. Then quickly put them away. “I’m sorry. I’m probably making this really weird. I bet it was easier getting to know the Romulans huh?” Nog smiled to himself.  
“Not really. Learning about you and your people has been fun. Confusing, but fun. Romulans are just depressing. I can see why Vulcans turned their emotions off.”  
Nog and Denzel laughed. “How do you even get with someone with no emotions?”  
“We conducted a mind meld”  
“Oh. I didn’t even think of that”  
“If you ever get the chance with a Vulcan, do it. He knew me better than I know me”  
“Wow. I mean DS9’s got Humans, Bajorans, a Cardassian, a shapeshifter, a-”  
“Did you say shapeshifter?”  
“Yeah. Odo.”  
“That must be cool?”  
“He doesn’t shapeshift in public much… unless he’s a bird. Or a glass. Or a wall painting. Or arresting me”  
“What did you do?”  
“I was robbing an abandoned shop” Nog smiled but he knew it was wrong. Denzel laughed with him. “And before you even think about it, he’s not gonna sign your bingo card” Denzel laughed harder. Nog couldn’t help but join in.  
“Still, not many people can say they know a shapeshifter. Or live right next to a wormhole”  
“I guess. Where are you from? Here I am talking about myself …”  
“Oh, I grew up in a colony in the middle of nowhere. Nothing happens. It's painfully boring.”  
“Is that why you joined starfleet?”  
“Hit the nail on the head”  
Yet more drinks.  
“Did you have any more questions? I’m really enjoying talking to you” Nog realises how sappy he sounds, but at this point he doesn’t care. They’re being super honest and he likes it.  
“I know this is gonna sound silly, but what's that thing on your head?”  
Nog reaches for the clip behind his ears. “My head dress? It signifies my employment”  
“Aw, that's cute”  
“I got my first when I was 8. Uncle had me working in the bar and he didn’t want the soldiers thinking I was some unclaimed child.”  
“That's less cute”  
“I should take it off. I don’t actually know why I’m still in my uniform.” Nog stood and started backing up to his bedroom “I’ll be right back”  
Denzel nodded and watched him awkwardly leave.

Nog started changing when Denzel’s voice came from the other room “If you're not supposed to be naked, how do you people… ya know?”  
“As far as I know …” Nog was struggling with his uniform's many layers. “The rule is that you can’t be seen naked, that includes doctors examinations...” Nog can hear Denzel wandering. Not close to the door but he’s walking. “So I assume, such as a shirt and socks is enough covering…”  
“What about your partner?” Nog can hear Denzel is now outside the door  
“I don’t have a problem with them being dressed or naked.” Nog finally stands, trousers on and starts buttoning up his shirt.  
“Would you prefer it?” Denzel hasn’t moved  
“You can come in. I’m decent now. And I would be happy with whether they're dressed or not dressed.” Nog spotted Denzel through the mirror just standing in the doorway.  
“Your room is kinda cute”  
“You keep calling things cute”  
“It's the most fitting word”  
“Is cute good?”  
“Can you not be cute?” Denzel and Nog were standing very close now. Nog looked right up at Denzel. He knows he’s going bright red.  
Nog goes for it.  
He reaches up and quickly drags his head down to rub their noses together. Denzel stands back up in shock.  
“I shouldn’t have done that.” Nog said in panic  
“What no. I just .. I was getting mixed signals”  
“What signals?”  
“Exactly”  
They continue to stand in silence.  
Nog starts laughing. “I should have just said something”  
“No, it’s - I assumed you weren’t into guys”  
“What made you think that?”  
“A lot of things. Your casual attitude toward the subject. Your roommate who is your friend. The fact Ferengi guys pair up for business, and your not exactly in business”  
“I already said, I’m a bad Ferengi. I’m going to the vault of destitution for sure, but I don’t even care. I’m here because I don’t wanna work for money. Do you understand?”  
“Yeah, I get it.”  
“I’m sorry. I invite you over, confuse you and I’m now I’m crying”  
Denzel sits on the bed “No, I’m sorry. I just didn’t want you to think I’m only asking you out because of this game. That's not how your first should go”  
“I’ve heard worse first time stories” Nog sat down next to Denzel.  
“I imagine you hear a lot of things”  
“You wanna know what my upstairs neighbor is listening to?” Nog grins playfully. Denzel laughs.  
“Well.. thank you for being my guide to Ferengi culture. I’ll get outta your-”  
“You don’t have to go. And Ferengi don’t have hair”  
“I thought the Nagus had hair”  
“Yeah, because he’s like hundreds of years old”  
Denzel looked confused  
“Look, if you wanna go, I’m not stopping ya, but, I really like you.”  
“Not just because of Bingo?”  
“No. I actually forgot that was the reason we started talking. It's been nice to share my culture with others and if you’re on a personal mission to acquire-”  
“I’ve loved talking to you Nog. I just didn’t want to use you”  
“I don’t even care if you are. Like I told your house mates, that's the whole point of being a Ferengi. I sell my labour and breed, so the next generation can do it all over again. At least here I can choose who uses me and at least I get something out of it”  
“Just say you’re asking”  
Nog took his face and said sternly “I want to sign your Bingo card”  
“Are you sure?”  
Nog kissed him.  
He pulled him back. “Are you sure you’ve never done that before?”  
“First time in my life”  
“Do you like it?”  
“Yes I do.”  
Denzel pulled him back into it. Nog held him close as he enjoyed his first proper kiss.  
“Are my teeth an issue?” Nog smiled  
“I kinda like them” Their mouths met again, less forcefully this time. Nog decided to sit over Denzel’s lap. He put his hands on his hips. The pressure ran through Nog. He’s always wondered what this would feel like, it's so much more exciting than he thought it would be. The heat, his heart racing, the isolation but together.

Nog took Denzel’s hands and put them just under his shirt. The skin to skin contact sent a thrill right up Nogs back. Denzel took control and took better hold of him.  
“Is this good for you?”  
“This is perfect.”  
“How did you imagine this? I wanna get it right for you” Denzel ran a thumb under his face.  
“Like I said, I just want to be looked after. I want you to take control” Nog took his hand and moved it to his ear.  
Denzel stroked up. Nog nearly melted. His eyes rolled back, his toes curled. “Oh.. you like that?” Nog just whined in response. He held the side of his face and kissed up the exposed side of his neck.  
“Is this good for you? I mean, I’m not sure exactly what I’m supposed to do”  
“That really depends on what you want to do”  
Nog tugged on Denzel’s shirt. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you fully” And with that Denzel pulled his shirt over his head. He leaned back to let Nog look properly. “I’ve never seen a guy this undressed” He reached out and stopped. He looked at Denzel.  
“You can touch”  
Nog continued and ran his hand over Denzel’s chest. He felt different.  
“Can I unbutton you?”  
Nog recoiled a bit. Then nodded. Denzel took his time. He wanted Nog to have time say no if need be. At the last button “I don’t wanna take it off. If that's alright?”  
“Of course that's alright” Denzel touched Nog's chest. “Can I lay you down?”  
Nog nodded and he swapped them, putting Nog on his back on the bed and Denzel kneeling over him. From here, he could hold him properly, feel him, see him in full. “You’re still cute”  
Nog smiled. 

Nog kicked his shoes off. Denzel did the same then followed through in removing his trousers. He noticed Nog watching. “This is okay?”  
“Very okay”  
Denzel smiled and climbed back onto the bed in his underwear. “Can I take yours off?”  
Nog looked down on himself then nodded.   
As Denzel kneeled to take his bottoms off, Nog laughed. “You know, we have special pajamas for this.”  
“For married couples I assume?”  
“I know uncle has one but he's never been married in his life”  
Now Nog was mostly undressed, Denzel moved him further up the bed and stroked his thighs. “Is there anything off limits, I should know about?”  
“What do ya mean?”  
“Well I don’t wanna do anything that would make you uncomfortable”  
Nog propped up on his elbows unsure of what to say. He’s not sure what he likes and doesn’t like yet. All his knowledge of this is just what he’s seen humans do and what he knows Ferengi do or can’t do. “I guess we just figure out whats good as we go”  
“If that's okay by you?”  
“It is”  
Denzel rubbed his hand across Nogs briefs. Nog sank into his shoulders. “Can I remove these?”  
“Just be careful”  
Denzel nodded and stripped Nog down to a shirt and socks. He pushed Nog back down fully. Once again, Nog stares at the ceiling. He was about to ask what's he’s doing, until a slow wet sensation ran down the front of Nogs folds. He immediately gripped the bedsheets and tried to breath straight. Denzel laughed “Everything alright?”  
“P L E A S E do that again”  
He didn’t disappoint. Nog deflated into the bed. This was another thing he only dreamed would happen and by the feel of things, Denzel has had some practice. He liked his warm breaths following right after the drag of his tongue between the folds. He likes his hand keeping his hips down. He likes the relaxing sensation that follows after the tension between each movement.  
“Is this getting you there?”  
Nog just mumbled something. Denzel was not even sure it was in Standard.  
“I’ll keep going if it's doing something for ya?”  
“It's doing something alright”  
Denzel wets his fingers and runs them into the hole his tongue found. Nog yelps and something warm whipped around his finger. Nog sat up like a shot. “Don’t pull!”  
A harsh moment of panic but stillness followed.  
Denzel looked at his fingers. Some kind of tentrel that wasn’t there before had a tight grip on his fingers. The two of them sit in silence staring at it for a moment. “What is that?”  
“Just don’t pull or it’ll hurt”  
“Me or you?”  
“Mostly me”  
“Why? What's it doing?”  
“That's my -- I guess penis? It’s prehensile. It moves on its own”  
“Wait, that’s your-”  
“Yes, just give it a minute.” Nog seemed very frustrated with his own anatomy. Denzel waited. Nog went from frustrated to embarrassed. “I’m sorry. This is probably weird for you”  
“I can’t say I was expecting it”  
Slowly the tendril uncoiled and slid back in  
“Can I ask, why?” Denzel was still coming down from panic.  
“It … I jumped when you switched to fingers and .. Well it's a defense thing…. It can also grip nice things when I present them”  
“Such as?”  
“A vibrator?” Nog spoke through his teeth.  
Denzel thinks he’s got it. “Oh, then you should give it what it wants”  
“I’m okay now. You can go back to doing what you were doing. I didn’t mean to scare you”  
“I’m not scared. I just don’t wanna hurt you”  
“Then can we try something? If you don’t mind?”  
“Sure”  
“Do that thing with your mouth again”  
Denzel started over. Nog melted back into his shoulders and fell back into the bed. He’d live in this state of bliss if it were possible. “So what's this thing we’re trying?” Denzel’s words came with a warmth Nog needed.  
Nog arched as his tendrel came back out. This time it came out slowly and it felt around. Upon contact with Denzel's tongue it tried to coil around that too. “Be nice with him,” Nog mumbled.  
“Who are you talking to?”  
“Both’o ya” Nog laughed to himself.  
Denzel played a game of back and forth with it. Nog was right, it does have a mind of its own. It keeps curling and twisting around his mouth and Denzel will push back with his tongue and Nog will moan or buck, but it's not tight or fast like it was before, more curious, playful even.  
“This is so nice” Nog still hadn’t moved from his place on the bed, legs spread, shirt sprawled everywhere, slow heavy breaths.  
“Can I use my fingers yet?”  
“Oh yeah, sorry. I just always wanted to do that. Under the bed, there's a box. It's got my things in it.” Denzel did as instructed. He clipped the box open and pulled out the little bullet. “Just hand it to him. He’ll turn it on” That last bit confused Denzel, but he did it anyway. As promised, it took it out of his fingers and coiled tight around it, even finding the on button itself. Nog kicked as it started. “Okay, you can do what you want now”  
“Is that what you want?”  
“I’d like that very much”  
Denzel laughed and wet his fingers again. Nog arched as he entered but calmed right down as soon as he started moving. “Is this okay?”  
“Mmnmhmmmn”  
Denzel takes that as yes and keeps going. This is how things normally go, except for the tentacle gripping a vibtor above his fingers. “You’re very wet”  
“Is’ a good thing?”  
“Yes it is” Denzel kissed his belly. Nog jumped a bit. “My fingers don’t hurt?”  
Nog slowly shook his head.  
“Maybe we move things along? If you’re not ready-”  
“No, I’m ready. I’m just enjoying the attention a little too much.”  
“Okay. Are you alright on your back?”  
“Only if you think that's best.”  
“I’m more concerned about .. our little friend here” Denzel gestures to Nog’s crotch still cuddling the bullet for dear life.  
“Oh right. Well I can’t exactly lay on my front either” Nog thought for a moment, Quiet buzzing still happening in the background. “I could kneel?”  
“It's not very intimate.”  
“I could put it away?” Nog’s eye shoot down  
“No, that's not fair. Here. Can you lay on your side?”  
Nog nodded and rolled over, pulling his shirt with him. Denzel laid behind him in a spooning position. Nog melted into his embrace. So warm. So comforting.  
Denzel kissed up the back of his head as he tried to line them up properly.  
Finally he lifted Nog's leg just enough to find his target and gently entered. Nog gasped and whined. “Are you hurt?”  
“No. No, just.. Little bigger than fingers”  
“Tell me if you’re not okay”  
“I will.”  
Denzel pulled himself up and slid in a little further. Nog seemed to be getting wetter.  
Nog felt himself getting filled, as if the space that was there, wasn’t meant to be. As he pulled back and started moving, Nog made an unintentional moan. He’s never made that sound in his life. Where did it come from?  
As the thrusts got harder and deeper, the feeling in Nogs core got more intense. A pulsating force that runs through his whole body and forces noises out of his mouth. Denzel's hands holding his hips and chest, while his body is so close to his own was also adding to the experience. The odd breath down his neck, the repetitive sloshing sound, the heat building. All his senses were collecting and uncontrolled, like a sweet frustration with an intense but satisfying end. 

Nog gripped Denzel’s arm and whimpered the words as he came “I’m there, I’m th…”  
Denzel held Nog tight and rubbed into him as he fired deep into Nog. Nog shuddered and curled further into his grip.  
For a few minutes Nog just listened to their out of breath gasps and his racing heartbeat. He wiped the sweat off his face and almost fell asleep.  
“You’re still buzzing”  
Nog turned the abandoned vibrator off. His tools slunk back in as soon as he was done.  
Denzel slid out fully but before he could move away Nog grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto their spooning pose. Denzel held him back and cuddled him.  
“We have to get up and wash”  
“Not yet.”  
He nuzzled into him and waited.  
“Was that good for you?” Denzel asked  
“So good. I’m still sorry about the bit in the middle with my .. you-know-what doing that to you”  
“Some warning would have been nice”  
“Sure, because telling your potential partner your dick might fight back really gets ’em going”  
“I feel like we got off on bad terms”  
“I’m sure you’re forgiven after THAT” Nog sighed. “Will you stay? Just tonight. I know you’re going tomorrow”  
Denzel smiled as he spoke “Only if you’ll sign my bingo card”  
“That's some serious negotiation right there. I guess I have no choice.”  
“And you need to wash”  
Nog groaned “But I don’t wanna get up”  
“Fine, I’ll carry you”  
Before Nog could protest, Denzel had picked him up and put him down in the shower. 

He was a tad surprised when water came out.  
“I didn’t know you preferred water”  
“Ferenginar is .. damp. It makes me feel better”  
“But you’ve never even been”  
“Bet you’ve never been to the moon but you still wanna try half gravity”  
Denzel can’t argue there. Who doesn’t wanna bounce around on the moon?  
“Where do you keep your pajamas?”  
Nog looked up through the running water and actually had to remember where he kept them. “Hey, you need a wash too”  
“You first. Where’s your night clothes”  
“Urm.. I wanna say the draw next to the bed. It's a onesie with no feet.”  
Denzel wrapped a spare towel around himself and ran off. Nog has never felt so taken care of.   
“Denzel. I think I love you”  
Denzel comes back with his pjs and shakes his head. “No you don’t. We had good sex.”  
“I think I’d make a good boyfriend” Nog was handed a flannel.  
“I think you just like being pampered”  
“Maybe I do”  
Denzel smiled and Nog cracked a smile. He was still really high off whatever chemical is surging through his brain right now.

Nog was put to bed, and Denzel did keep his word and climbed in after him.  
“I get up at 6.” Nog mumbles  
“I get up at 5 to 9”  
“That gives you five minutes to get ready”  
“It also gives you time to sign my card”  
Nog laughed at that. Denzel held him tighter. He’s sad this is a one time thing, but he wouldn’t change a single thing in a million years.

They fell asleep

Weeks later, Jake meets Nog at the docking ring. Nog hugs his roommate after a few months away. Jake squeezes him and helps with his bags all the way home.  
Nog is unpacking.  
“Anything happen on Earth I oughta know about?”  
Nog shuddered at the thought but smiled to himself and said “Nothing really. I got to play a game with the seniors though”  
“Oh. Fun game?” Jake said, staring at his padd.  
“A game I won’t soon forget”

Nog takes a wander around the station. It's so good to be back but he did promise Denzel that he’d get checked and everything. He remembers him saying something along the lines of ‘I’d hate to be cause of some unknown problem’. And they are trained with safety first in mind.  
“Doctor Bashir? You free?”  
“Yes, I got your call about a check up. Hop onto the biobed” Nog did as he was told and laid down. Bashir just did his normal bit with a tricorder and a few scans. “So how was Earth?” Bashir said absent mindedly.  
“Bright. Dry. Green.”  
Bashir laughed at that. “Sounds like Earth alright. Did you want me to check for anything in particular?”  
“Urm ….” Nog thought. He did put off this check up because he would rather say it to Bashir. The man loves gossip but he knows when to keep quiet. “... Since you asked, I promised a friend I’d visit your office”  
Bashir cocked his head.  
Nog sighed. “Did bingo exist while you were at the academy?” Nog suddenly felt very tense.  
Bashir’s eyebrows rose and a surprised smile took over his face. “Oh… They’re still playing bingo at the academy? I’m surprised it hasn’t been banned yet. Right. Well.. urm.. A few basic questions; Does anything itch or sting?” Nog shook his head “No bleeding?” Nog shook his head “No mood swings or headaches?” Nog continued to shake his head. “Then I can take a swab if it would appease your promise to this friend?”  
“Sure?”  
“This won’t hurt”  
One very awkward probe later, Bashir's wall machine says he’s all clear and Nog takes his leave. “Nog, before you leave, did your friend win?”  
“I think so? Why?”  
“Oh, finding a 9th race is always difficult. It’s where most cadets give up”  
“I was only supposed to help him with information. I urm.. May have gotten a little carried away” Nog rubs the back of his neck.  
“ I bent the rules by making half castes a race. If you find a Klingon and Human, why can’t you make their mixed genes a square on the card?”  
“Bashir, that's cheating”  
“How is it? A mixed race is a mixed culture, both of which you have to learn about”  
“A seniors thought - my friend - was cheating because he asked me to give him information prior to his transfer”  
“I’d say that's just thinking ahead”  
“Exactly”  
“Well, welcome to the club. Most seniors play the game at some point, so I wouldn’t be surprised if Sisko or Dax had played”  
“Oh. That makes me feel better actually.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I was worried that I shouldn’t have played along. Like I was helping him cheat”  
“Oh please. Starfleet know that when you put thousands of students together, they’re going to fuck or fight-” Nog wasn’t expecting that from Bashir “- And they may as well learn something from it and do it safely. As long as it was consensual and you learned from it, you don’t need to feel guilty about anything”  
“I did. Thank you Bashir.” Nog hopped the bed and walked out.  
Bashir still can’t believe bingo is still going.


	2. incoming call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly discussions about healthy relationships and build up.

Months later  
Nog falls backwards into bed. He starts stripping the outer layers of his uniform without getting up. He really can’t be bothered to get up. Nog kicks his shoes off and pulls his padd up. He has a message.   
*Hi Nog   
Hope this message finds you well. Since you gave me your contacts I thought I’d call and ask how you’ve been.

\- Denzel Xx

Nog read it and grinned to himself  
*Hi Denzel  
If you’re asking if I saw the doctor, I promise, I saw the doctor. Everything is fine here on DS9.   
How goes your travels? Did you make it to Ferenginar?

Nog Xx

And send.  
Nog dropped his head back onto the bed and let go of the padd by his side.

Next morning  
A new message  
*Glad to hear you’re well.  
I did make it to Ferenginar and was immediately swindled. Nothing big but I may have tipped a guy some money who wasn’t meant to have it. Victim to the first rule within 5 minutes of landing. Everything after that went very well though.  
Maybe we call later and I tell ya all about it?

Denzel Xx

That kiss at the end runs through Nog. 

*I’m sorry to hear you got conned, but I’d love to call and hear about the rest of your trip. Is 6 okay? Jake won’t be home by then, so we’ll have a few hours to ourselves.

Nog xx

And send.

Nog held the padd tightly. That swirl of joy and anxiety revved up inside him. He needs to tell Jake… At some point. It's not like Jake tells him about all his dates. That would just be weird.

The day went by slowly. It was like time was purposefully slowing down just to mess with him.   
“Chief, I finished everything on my route in record time. Can I be dismissed early?” Nog stood proudly with a cheeky grin. Miles gave him a raised eyebrow over his shoulder as he looked up from his kneeling position on the floor of the bar. Quark's replicator was on the blink again.  
“In a bit of a rush, are we?”  
“Sorta. I got something I wanna be ready for tonight, and I DID finish everything quicker than was expected of me”  
“I should really give ya more to fill the time-” Before Nog could argue back “- But I know that face when I see it. Is she that important?” Miles said playfully back to the machinery.  
“HE … is calling and I wanted to tidy up while Jakes not in to mess it all back up again”  
“Oh. Well, if HE means so much to ya, I’ll let ya get off”  
“Thank you chief” Nog bolted. Miles laughed.

Quark slowly spun around on his heels from the other side of the bar and casually skipped over “Did I hear that right?”  
“Which part? Nogs got a pen pal or he’s cleaning the house behind Jake's back?” Miles continued to smile to himself.  
“One minute I’m overhearing something about Nog playing an earth game called ‘Bimgo’ or something and then he’s suddenly got a guy “calling” that he’s trying to impress by cleaning up.” Quark shrugs and looks around. “Must be all those hu-mon values rubbing off on him”  
Miles frowns, turns to Quark and winces. “Bingo?”  
“Yeah, that’s what I said. Jadzia seemed really excited about it for some reason”  
“Bingo? Nog? Bingo?!” Miles turns back to the direction Nog ran off in.  
“None o’ my business, but .. what’s bingo?”  
“Depends who ya ask”

Meanwhile  
Nog has tidied the room, thrown Jakes stuff into his room, straightened his sheets, organised his stuff by height and is now going through his outfits. He’s going for casual, but he doesn’t own a single casual item of clothing. His Ferengi clothes are elesticasted suits and his human clothes look more like a uniform. It's a rock and a hard place.

After a good 15 minutes of staring at the two possible choices he caves and goes for Ferengi clothes; since the reason Denzel talks to him is culture related, maybe it’ll give them something to talk about.

And with only 30 minutes to spare, Nog sits and panics. He doesn’t want him to think he’s only interested in him because of bingo but it is the reason they know each other. Plus Denzel was the one who indicated - “first contact” in regard to their night together and their first call since. But then what if he doesn’t actually want to talk about a future and just wants to stay pen pals. Not like Nog would mind, but still. But what’s the chance of that?

-Incoming call-  
Accept  
“Is this thing on?”  
“Denzel… Can you hear me?”  
“Oh, it's on. Hi Nog”  
“Hi” Nog gives him an awkward mini wave.  
Denzel smiles and waves back  
Nog looks around. “So … Where are ya right now?”  
Denzel seemed to snap into conversation. “Oh, I’m visiting family before they move me again. I don’t mind, as you know”  
“Of course. I’m - in my room. On DS9. Near Bajor.”  
Denzel smiles more. “Small room”  
“It was available” Without thinking Nog raises his wrists together  
“So.. you still live with your roommate? How's he?”  
“Oh, Jake? He’s fine. He’s got girls to chase after and Dom jot to play”  
“What’s Dom jot?”  
“A card game. Like Tongo”  
“Oh, that's a Ferengi game” Denzel spoke with pride  
“Do you play?”  
“Oh, no. But I saw a lot of posters for tournaments. The Nagus’ favourite game, huh?”  
“Oh yeah. Quark holds a lot of tournaments. I don’t play but I’ve seen it played”  
“Do you know how to play?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Would you teach me?”  
“I’d love to” Nog beamed.  
The awkward silence came back with a vengeance.  
“ So … How was Ferenginar?- And you can’t say wet”  
Denzel laughed “I was about to say wet. Can I say Expensive?”  
Nog laughed “Oh c’mon. You gotta tell me more than that”  
“Okay, okay, you coaxed it out of me. The transport was horrendous-” Denzel told Nog, in great detail, about his trip. The very classist transport, the accommodations, weird food, constantly drying clothes, picking up social cues, discussion of the religion and their very odd views of gender. Nog nodded a long. It's exactly what Quark and Rom have told him. Looks like nothing changed. 

“Oh shoot, it’s been 2 hours” Noted Denzel  
“Already? But we just got talking”  
“Maybe we call again tomorrow?” Denzel offered  
“Ur.. Yeah, I think? I’ll have to see what my hours are and try to keep Jake out of my space but -”  
“If tomorrow's no good, we can wait?”  
“No, I’m - I’m just over thinking. I’ll be here tomorrow”  
“Okay. It's been great talking to you again, Nog.”  
“It's been nice to see you too”  
“Okay, I gotta go or my aunts gonna think I died at my console”  
“My uncle says the same thing about holosuites, expect he complains about running costs”  
Denzel laughed “Okay, I’ll see ya tomorrow”  
“See ya tomorrow”  
The call ends  
Nog slumps back  
As if timed, Jake makes his way in with a brisk cheerful step  
“Nog, you home? I had the best day” Nog can hear Jake taking his shoes off.  
“Yeah, I’m here. What happened?” Nog continues to stare at his blank screen  
“So I was doing some writing at the replomat -” Jake continues to talk about his day. Nog listens but his mind is elsewhere. Jake basically tells him that after hours of advertising himself to some random woman, she gave him her contact details and left him hanging. Obviously Jake only sees the positive side of the encounter, but that’s Jake for ya.   
Nog smiled along.  
“So what about you? Anything occurring?”  
Nog wanted to point out the house being super tidy but Jake wouldn’t notice, as he doesn’t notice every time. “I ur.. I got a call from a friend at the academy”  
“A friend? Do I know about this friend?”  
Nog waved his hand about “Nah.. you wouldn’t get it”  
“Try me”  
“He wanted to know about Ferengi culture and stuff. We got talking. We played bingo. Nothing you need to concern yourself with”  
“I still wanna know. I’m your friend. I care”  
Nog smiled and looked down. He kinda wanted to tell him about bingo, but he doesn’t want Jake to think he’s trying to show off or anything, so he just nods. “I know you care.”  
Jake smiles back

The next day  
“So, did your call go well?” Miles asks through the com badge. Nog was laid out in a Jefferies tube staring into a ceiling of wires.  
“Yeah. We’re calling again tonight actually” A light flickers and Nog starts rearranging wires  
“Oh.. do you need to go early again?”  
“I don’t think so. Unless Jake's trashed the place”  
“Doesn’t he always. Oh, it's back on. Good job, Nog”  
“Thanks chief. I’ll meet ya back in ops.” Nog rolls over and starts crawling out. He doesn’t mind being the guy who fixes stuff in the Jefferies tube. He’s currently the only person who hasn’t ever gotten stuck. He fears one day he’s going to find Quark or Rom in the middle of a caper, using these tubes as secret passageways. It's exactly the kind of thing they’d do and he’d have to report it.

Later  
Nog does a quick tidy up.  
-incoming call-  
“Hey”  
“Hey Nog. Just finished your shift?”  
“Yeah. Sorry. Didn’t get time to change”  
“You can get changed if you want? I don’t mind waiting”  
“No, it's not that big a deal. I just- I mean, unless you prefer my “normal” clothes”  
“Why the quotations around normal?”  
“They’re not exactly normal are they. The pants go up to my ribs”  
That got a laugh out of Denzel. “You seem to forget I’ve been to Ferenginar. You’re gonna have to try harder than that to call your clothes abnormal”  
“I guess so. I’ll be right back. You can tell me about your day while I get changed” Nog moved away from the console to put some normal clothes on  
“Sure … You don’t have to change off screen. I’ve seen you half naked before”  
“I’m not off screen intentionally. I just- I’m not used to being watched”  
“Okay. So today my mom dragged me to this market -”  
As Denzel talked, Nog got fully dressed and sat back down to listen to Denzel about his day. Nog told him about his jobs in the Jefferies tube. Denzel likes the image of Nog pushing himself on his back through tubes with his arms over his chest like he owns the place, like this is just the daily grind. Nog agree’s, but the image of miles struggling to get through is even more amusing.

Yet more hours of talking

“Look, you know I wanna talk more, but Jake’s gonna be home soon-”  
“Am I your dirty little secret?” Denzel held his faux offended face so dramatically, you’d have to be made of stone not to laugh  
“Well.. I refer to you as my pen pal, so …” Nog blushed  
Denzel played along “Alright, pen pal, is tomorrow good? 6 again?”  
“I wouldn’t miss it for the world”  
“Human expression?”  
“Too much time near Jake”  
“I’ll bet. See ya soon Nog”  
“See ya at 6” Nog waved back as the call ended.

Weeks went on like this. Nog would run home, open call, dress, maybe eat food and they would talk for 2 hours at maximum. Denzel seems to be somewhere different every time they call. He must really like traveling. Nog remains in his room.

One faithful day on call  
“Nog, I got the best news in the world, or I hope you’ll agree it's the best news in the world”  
“I’m listening”  
“On my travels, one of my overnight rest stops is deep space nine!”  
Nogs heart skipped a beat. “When? Do you know where you’re staying? How much time do you have?”  
“Woah, Nog, I was about to get to those. In a week, we’ll be stopping by for a night and then off the next evening. I assume we have quarters, but we have rooms on the ship so…”  
“Oh.” Nog’s head started reeling  
“You don’t look thrilled” Denzel worried  
Nog looked straight at the camera “Denzel, I can’t stress this enough. I’m actually so happy, I’m panicking”  
“Trust you to overthink a sleepover”  
“Just a sleepover or …?”  
Denzel laughed “I believe you owe me a holosuite game”  
“And a lesson in Tongo”  
“Do you think you can get the day off to spend with me?”   
“I’ll try and get Jake out of the room too if I can”  
“Oh, just me and you, alone, in your room? What would your parents say?”  
“Roms not smart enough to know what we’d be up to”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
“Then I’ll see what I can do. See ya next week”  
“See ya next week Nog” Denzel winked before closing the call. Nog buzzed with excitement. Now the question is, how does he get Jake out the house for an evening.

The next day  
“It's just one night. Can’t you stay with your dad or a girlfriend?” Nog begged  
Jake leaned over the table with a playful glint in his eye. “Is he your boyfriend?”  
Nog frowned and folded his arms “That's none of your business”  
“So it's complicated” Jake was starting to sound like Dax.  
“I like him. That's it.”   
“But you need the room, just you two, alone, all night…?”  
Nog was trying his damnedest not to blush, but the smirk on Jake's face means it was more than obvious. “I wanna teach him Tongo” Nog shrugged it off casually.  
Jake was only encouraged by this news. “Then I’ll play too. More players the better right?”  
“No!”  
Jake burst out into laughter “Fine. Tell me the truth, and I’ll go stay with dad that night”  
“Promise you’ll leave the living room tidy first”  
“I promise, I’ll leave the room clean. Now, about your little visitor”  
Nog was looking more and more like a mardy child. “We … had a night together at the academy and … we started talking again a few weeks ago. Are we good?”  
“Not yet” Nog sighed loudly “So he’s not your boyfriend, but you’re having him anyway?”  
“Yes. Are we good yet?”  
“That doesn’t sound like you”  
“And you sound like a reporter. Are we good yet?”  
“Did you ask him to come over?”  
“No, it just so happens he’s on shore leave on the station and I’m hoping it's going somewhere. Are we-”  
“Yes, we’re good.”  
“Thank you”  
“Does Rom know about him?”  
“I thought you said-”  
“We are good - but why didn’t you tell anyone about him?”  
“I told Bashir and I told Miles a little, and I told you he’s a pen pal”  
“But he’s not just a pen pal is he?”  
“I’d like it to be more, but I’m sure he’s got other people to see and a busy life and he doesn’t wanna get stuck on a station in the middle of nowhere. It's why - … Never mind”  
“It's why what?”  
Nog was getting really peeved off with these questions. “It's why Quark is alone and it's why Bashirs here and it's why I’m… I’m not okay with sharing my starfleet career, following him around the galaxy”  
“What?”  
“Quark hits on Dabo girls because they aren’t going anywhere and even if they do, they’re replaceable. Bashir is happy here because he can meet and drop as many people as he likes and Denzel doesn’t like being in one place or with one person!”  
“So why are you letting him stay?”  
“Because I might never have another like Denzel. He was.. He was nice. I don’t even care if it's just one off. I don’t care if he doesn’t want me again. I’m happy with what I got because it's more than I expected and better than I hoped. Are. We. Good?”  
Jake looked saddened by that news. He looks down and nods. “Yeah. I’ll stop asking questions”  
“The only thing more dangerous than a question-”  
“Is an answer. I know”  
Nog nodded to that and left their table

Another night, another call  
“.. Nog? You don’t look so good?”  
“Huh? Oh. Sorry, me and Jake had an argument.”  
“Oh. It wasn’t because of me, was it?”  
“No. No.. I mean. Well.. It's more ... Jake asked some kinda personal questions and he didn’t like the answers he got”  
“Oh. Well, the only thing more dangerous than a question-”  
“Is an answer. I literally told him that. Nice to see you still remember them”  
“Some of them come in handy. Home is where the heart is..”  
“But the stars are made of latinum”  
“By human terms, that means go explore but don’t forget where you came from”  
“I guess so.. By Ferengi terms it just means find a new market to exploit”  
Denzel laughed. Nog giggled back. “I hope your and Jake's argument wasn’t big. If I’m overstepping-”  
“No, no. He just .. He can’t understand how we’re not a couple”  
“You don’t think I’m using you do you?”  
“I don’t even care if you are.”  
“You keep saying that”  
“Because I mean it. Another rule ‘What's in it for me?’ A lot in this case. I don’t want you to think I’m using you”  
“What no. This is mutual, right? We don’t have to.”  
“But we both want to”  
“Obviously”  
Nog can’t keep a straight face. Denzel laughs afterward.  
After they both calm down  
“I think about you a lot - you know?” Denzel grabs his arm  
“Me? What's special about me?”  
Denzel shrugs “You were… different”  
“Different in that I gave you a mini heart attack” Nog give him a sarcastic look  
“Kinda. I like that I didn’t know what to expect. That you were open enough to offer, even though I had no idea what I was doing. You know Klingons got these rituals and Cardassians do things backwards and Trill need information worthy of their time before you’re allowed near them. But- us. We learned together. I like that.”  
Nog was on the verge of crying “I think about you a lot too, but my reason seems shallow by comparison”  
Denzel giggles. Nog cracks a smile. “You’re funny Nog. Do you know that?”  
“I’ve been described as a workaholic and words associated as such”  
“Well, you make me laugh”  
“You make me laugh too”  
“Urm… Did you have anything else you wanted to talk about?”  
“Oh! Yes. What did you wanna do in the holosuite? Most of my uncle's games are… shall we say - one player, if you catch my drift, so can I order anything in?”  
“Urm… I don’t know. What do most people do there?”  
“Workout regimes, visit other planets, play books out in story mode, visit specific time periods .. urm -”  
“What time periods can you get?”  
“What did you have in mind?” Nog leaned back and put his fingers together

Another day elsewhere.  
Jake can’t focus. He can’t believe Nog’s kicking him out because of DeNzEl.   
Jadzia spots him and sits next to him.  
“Jake…. You look troubled”  
“ Me and Nog had a fight.”  
“About your untidiness?”  
“What? No. He’s bringing a friend over from the academy and.. I don’t .. He barely knows him”  
“You’ve lost me”  
“He said he needed the room, I asked why, he said he’s having a friend over, then he got super frustrated when I said I wanna meet him, then he went off one one about how he’s lonely or something”  
Jadzia looks confused. Not often these sorts of things confuse a Dax, but here we are. “What did you say?”  
“Huh?”  
“You said he didn’t want you to meet them, then he got angry at you. What did you say?”  
Jake’s eyes fell to the table. “I may have told him I don’t like it”  
“Don’t like that he has a friend besides you?”  
“No, he wants to be alone with this guy he met at the academy and they're not even … dating or anything”  
“You don’t like that Nog has a friend with benefits?”  
“No. Well .. yes? I don’t know”  
“Jake, I’m not sure how to tell you this, but that wasn’t a very nice thing to say to Nog”  
“I just .. It's not like Nog. I’m worried he’s being used”  
“But he knows what he’s agreed to?”  
“Yes.”  
“Then why is it any of your concern?” Jake heard that and pulled the same face Nog did. “Look, it's Nogs decision. If he is walking into a mistake, then as his best friend, you’re on the front lines to comfort him and get him back on his feet. The last thing he needs is discouraging, especially from you.”  
“Why me in particular?”  
“Because you’ve no point of reference. Imagine if a child started criticizing your ability to do your job”  
“I’d be - I’d be upset. Like Nog is. With me.”  
“Exactly. Maybe he didn’t tell you because he was scared you’d react like that, and now he needs your acceptance, you do the opposite”  
“I get it. It's not my place and I’m not being a good friend by judging him”  
“I’m glad to see you understand.”  
Jake nodded and continued to look at the table “I should apologize. Thanks Dax.” Jake got up and left.  
Jadzia twisted in her seat to Bashir who was on the table behind  
“Bingo is a great game”  
“My favourite game”

Jake comes home.   
“Nog, you home?”  
“One sec.” Nog's voice panicked. Jake can hear him whispering. After a minute or two Nog came out of his room. “What?”  
“Were you talking to him?” Nog looked angry with him. “I was going to say sorry for the other day.” Nog folded his arms and softened his look. “I - I shouldn’t have been so discouraging. I’m sorry” Nog still didn’t look convinced. “What? What am I supposed to say?”  
“I don’t know. I just feel like I’ve done something wrong and you’re the last person I need to hear that from. I can’t talk to anyone else about this. I kept it quiet because I don’t want to be this week's gossip. I just wanted to meet - my friend, and I hoped you’d be happy for me, because no one else will be. I can only imagine what Rom, or gods forbid Quark, would say about it”  
“And I’m sorry I was a jerk. If ‘Denzel’ makes you happy, then yes, you should enjoy your day together. I’m sorry I made you feel bad”  
Nog calmed down and relaxed. “Thank you. Did you wanna meet him? I don’t think you’ve got much in common but-”  
“No, no, you.. I don’t need to know… unless it gets serious”  
Nog rolled his eyes. Jake giggled at him.  
“We good?”  
“Yeah, we good”

Days later  
It's the day before Denzel's transport arrives. They’re on call. Nog's in bed with the padd resting on the pillow. Denzel is obviously in some sort of small ship quarters. It reminds Nog of the defiant.  
“Did I ever tell you how cute you look in pajamas?”  
“Everytime” Nog laughed  
“And I’ll see you at docking ring 12?”  
“I’ll be the little Ferengi in green”  
Denzel laughed. “Bring a flag. It’ll make it easier to spot you”  
“Here's a better idea. Be last off the transport. Less crowd to search through”  
“That’s a very good idea”  
“Not that I would mind waving a flat 2 feet above my head, but ya know …”  
Denzel laughed again. It makes Nog happy that Denzel laughs.   
“Where are you going after your night here?” Nog says quietly to the padd  
“We’re going to do some work with the colonies through the wormhole”  
“Ya ever been to the gamma quadrant?”  
“No. Have you?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What was it like?”  
“Scary. It's a big place, with peoples we haven’t met and races who aren’t so friendly”  
“Sounds right up my ally”  
“I knew you’d say that”  
Denzel nuzzles the camera. Nog does it back.  
“We need to go. We’ve been on call a lot longer than normal”  
“Still feels too early” Nog looks about ready to fall asleep  
“I promise, I’ll be there at 11 sharp, but we need sleep before then”  
“Are you sure?”  
Denzel laughs again. “Yes, I’m sure”  
“Okay. See ya tomorrow”  
“See ya tomorrow”  
The call ends  
Nog rolls onto his back. The padd falls face down. 11 cannot come quick enough.


	3. Nog's "friend"

The next morning  
Nog jumped out of bed and started his routine. Jake doesn’t wake up until late so he tries to keep quiet. Exercise done. Showered. Breakfast. Jake got up and shoved the basics in his overnight bag.  
“How long have you been up?”  
“Since 6”  
“I thought the whole point of a day off was to get a lay in and relax”  
“I still have a routine, Jake”  
“Yeah, well I got a whole day of asking questions and spinning the story” Jake pressed buttons on the replicator and pulled out some sort of pastry.  
“Well, Denzel asked if we can visit the holosuites. I got in a special program”  
“I don’t need to know”  
Nog laughed “Not like that. It's mostly safe”  
“Mostly?”  
Nog laughed more

Nog waited outside in the docking ring. Lots of people, mostly humans, came out with their bags, greeting friends and walking side by side. Finally Nog spots Denzel. Denzel spots him. Nog walks them through the promenade.  
“Hope the transport wasn’t terrible”  
“I’ve slept in worse”  
Nog pats him on the arm and walks them toward the habitat ring.  
“After we’ve dropped my bags off, what did you wanna do with me first?”  
Nog gave him a cheeky look. Denzel playfully pushed him away. “Alright, I’ll get my head out of the gutter. I was thinking we go to the holosuite first. I booked us three hours because the program is kinda big so I assume there's lots to do.”  
“Sure. Did you see the program yet, or are we learning together?”  
“I may have done a quick name search of the event”  
“What do you think?”  
“The real thing had .. mixed reviews” Denzel looked worried “But- I’m sure the program will only show us the best bits. It usually does”  
“I’m not imposing?”  
“Of course not. I’d tell you if there was a problem”  
“Okay”

The pair dropped off Denzel's bags and got changed for the holosuite.  
Their new outfits were loose and colourful. Sandals were apparently suitable footwear and headbands were suitable accessories.  
“I feel very flowery”  
“I think that's the point”

Once at the holosuite, Quark gave them a weird look but handed the program over anyway. Nog thanked him and dragged Denzel up stairs to the doors.  
Denzel was looking around the room. Nog plugged the data chip in.  
“Computer, begin program”  
The room changed to a field. A field full of people with long hair and hundreds of tents.  
Nog smiled. Denzel was in shock. “Welcome to Woodstock,” Nog said.

The two of them started wandering around the crowds. Everyone seemed really friendly, a very relaxed environment. There was a huge stage at the back of the crowd. The bands kept changing but the themes and instruments stayed consistent.  
“So what did your research tell ya?”  
“The hippie era was a period on earth triggered by the aftermath of a war. The people partaking in the social change wore home dyed clothing, headbands and traveled a lot”  
“That's not bad, but I’ll bet you didn’t know they didn’t believe in capitalism?” Nog’s head shun sideways with a face of shock and horror plastered across it  
“Then how did anyone acquire anything?”  
“Material items were unimportant to these guys. They used to just stay in good favour and trade what they had”  
“That - That’s not the humans I know”  
“It didn’t last long.”  
“I can’t imagine why” Nogs said sarcastically  
Denzel laughed then suddenly stopped. “Aw shoot, we shoulda brought a tent”  
“We’re in a holosuite. Computer, provide a tent.” The computer materialised a tent. “Nah, bigger tent” The computer swapped it out for a bigger tent. Denzel was still frozen.  
“Can we just ask it for anything?”  
“Literally anything. I can change the music, the people, the weather …”  
Denzel’s mind just got blown as he tries to comprehend the possibilities available. Nog however was already checking out the tent.  
“Computer, put some bedding in the tent” The tent was suddenly filled with pillows and duvets. “Denzel, you wanna get in here?” Denzel slowly nodded and got to the grassy ground to climb in. Nog was smiling like an idiot. “Last time I went camping, we got attacked by Jem’hadar.” Nog continued smiling but Denzel was still getting over their new reality.

Eventually Denzel caught up with himself and walked Nog to the stage where a woman with a very deep raspy voice sang to the crowd. Denzel seemed to blend right in, doing the same kind of dance, even basically knowing the words to the song. Nog did his best.

The crowd was colourful, lively, happy, but all Nog could think about was how Denzel looked. Nog was bumped into by a thin young man with long hair.  
“Woah, sorry little man.” The man held his fingers in a V shape. Nog did it back. “Cool” The man went back to dancing  
“Cool..” Nog repeated “Cool”

After some time, the whole crowd seemed to calm down and sway together to the songs being sung. Nog felt dirty and tired, but Denzel was still so happy to be here.  
“Nog, can you sit on my shoulders?”  
“Do what?!”  
“Do you wanna sit on my shoulders? Hang on.” Denzel tapped some people on the shoulder “Hey man, can you help my friend onto my shoulders?” Denzel asked. The two people smiled with half lidded eyes.  
“Groovy”  
Before Nog got a say in, the strangers picked him up and Nog was sat taller than most of the crowd. Denzel did the V shape to the strangers. Nog did it too. They seemed really happy to help.  
“Peace and love.”  
“Peace and love” Denzel repeated. The strangers went back to the group. Nog looked down to Denzel.  
“That's the hu-mon philosophy I know”  
Denzel smiled and Nog sat back up. He can see a few other people sitting like this, behind the heads of their friends.. With the music still playing, the crowd cheers extra hard at the corus, so Nog joins in. Denzel encourages by also joining in.

Denzel has been walking Nog around like this for a while now. It's kinda nice.  
“Denzel, how do I get down?”  
Denzel looked back up at Nog. “Did you wanna get down?”  
“No, just asking how one would achieve it, if it were-” Before Nog finished his sentence, Denzel fell over. Fortunately/unfortunately, they landed in a mud pit. Nog sits up and looked at Denzel who was equally covered in it.  
Denzel slowly smiled. Nog smiled back. This turned into laughter, and eventually into a fit of giggles.  
“I guess that's how you get down”  
They laughed even harder

The walk continued, now with the mud drying, Denzel held his hand.  
“Having fun?” Nog asked  
“This is amazing.. But I am starving”  
“We could go to Quarks? I mean, we might have to tidy up first”  
“How does that even work in a holosuite?”  
“Like this; Computer, delete dirt from characters clothes”  
And just like that, their clothes were as they were at the start.  
“If we leave, the dirt goes with us if we don’t ask it to get rid of it,” Nog adds “We should go. Computer, exit doors”  
The computer presents the door “Wait” Denzel grabs Nog's shoulder “If we still got time, we should use it, right? Like making the most of what you paid for”  
Nog nods “Computer, hide doors” The doors go away. “What did you have in mind?”

Denzel pinned Nog onto their floor of quilts and pillows in the tent.  
“Computer, time?”  
“The. Time is. 12 hundred hours. And. 24 minutes”  
“We got 35 minutes”  
Denzel kissed Nog further into the pillows. Nog held his face.  
“I’ve missed your teeth”  
Nog grinned back at him. Denzel laughed and laid down with him  
“What do ya wanna do in 35 minutes?” Nog asked  
“Nothing too crazy. I wanna save the good bit for when we’ve got more time” Nog nods and kisses him again. “Speaking of, are you sure we’re alone tonight?”  
“Don’t worry about Jake. He said sorry and he promised he keep out of our way”  
“If you’re sure”  
“I am”  
Nog pressed his nose into Denzels. He smiled and nuzzled back.

“Computer, time?”  
“The. Time is. 11 hundred. Hours. And. 55. Minutes.”  
“Computer, end program”  
The pair sat on the floor of the holosuite. Denzel was still adjusting.  
“You’ll get used to it.” Nog got up and pulled Denzel to his feet. 

Back at Quarks  
“Uncle” Nog called to Quark. Quark looked at their outfits.  
“What are you wearing?”  
“It's called tie dye. Can you hand me a menu?” Nog held his hand out. Quark shook his head and passed him a padd. Nog ran back to his table with it and passed it to Denzel.  
“And nothing is replicated?”  
“What would be the point in that?”  
Denzel agrees.  
They got a few weird looks from people in the bar, but that's okay. Nog thinks Denzel is still adjusting. One minute they’re in a tent in a field on earth surrounded by people enjoying live music and the next, it's 2373 on a space station. 

“I miss real food,” Denzel says, eating his human food. Nog has no idea what he’s eating. Some kind of pale mush.  
“Don’t you have ingredients on earth?”  
“I’m not from earth, remember. I can’t remember the last time I ate something made in a kitchen”  
Nog was a little saddened by that news, but in turn it makes their time here all the more special.

Nog ran back up to the bar. Quark looked like he was sick of seeing him. “Uncle, are you having a Tongo match tonight?”  
Quark gave him a suspicious look. “Why..?”  
“I was gonna show Denzel how to play”  
“You can’t even play”  
“I know how to play, I’ve just never played a match”  
“All theory, no practice, huh?”  
“Exactly. Can I show him a game?”  
“I’ll tell ya what. Go ask Jadzia for her small wheel and have a game together”  
“That's a good idea” Nog bolted back to the table. Quark gave the back of his head a disappointing look.

“Denzel, I’m just running to Jadzia’s room. I’ll be right back”  
Denzel nodded. Nog kissed him on the head and bolted out the door. Denzel watched him go.  
Nog knows he doesn’t have to run, but the academy did make him run miles everyday to build his muscles up. Feels like a waste of training if he doesn’t run.

Nog hits the door a few times.  
Jadzia opens it. “Nog? What are you doing here?”  
“Hi Dax, sorry to bother you, but uncle told me you have a spare Tongo wheel..” Nog gave her a hopeful grin.  
Dax smiled back “And why didn’t you just com me?” she leaned against the door frame.  
“I .. I just thought I’d ask in person”  
“So it's not because you don’t want us to meet your pen pal?”  
“No … I - You sound like Jake”  
“Difference is … Jake doesn’t know about bingo.” Nogs face slowly fell. Jadzia smiled “Been there, done that. I’ll go get that wheel” Jadzia turned back into the room. Nog felt every emotion at once. Anger, embarrassment, excitement, fear. How did she know? - Bashir!  
Dax returned with a little wheel in hand. “Don’t tell Jake.” Nog winced.  
“That I lent you a Tongo wheel? It's none of his business” Nog smiled at that. “But saying that, your secrecy only makes you more noticeable” Nog tightened his lips.  
“Thank you Jadzia” He took the wheel and walked back down the corridor. 

Nog waited for Denzel at their table at the bar and then walked him back to the room. They keep giving each other glances and smiling.

The code was put into the door. Nog lead Denzel in.  
“Urm.. make yourself at home, I guess.” Nog said looking around for somewhere to put the wheel. He looked at Denzel who awkwardly took a seat. “Did you enjoy the holosuite?” Nog smiled.  
“Oh, yeah, it was great. I’ve always wanted to go to a festival”  
“I’m so glad I could help,” Nog sat right next to him  
“Quarks’ was nice.”  
Nog felt even more pride. Denzel smiled back.  
“Urm- did you wanna play Tongo now or ..” Nogs eyes darted about  
“I’d be happy to wait,” Denzel leaned in.  
Nog nodded and closed the gap, kissing him square on the mouth. Denzel pulled him in tighter and held him close. Nog could collapse under all this touching.  
Denzel pulls back but keeps their heads together “Are you sure?”  
Nog nodded and pushed back in to kiss him again. Denzel breathed a laugh and gave him what he wanted. He could feel Nog warming up. He slid his hands up under Nog's shirt and felt him shivered. Nog took a hold of Denzel’s face, leaving him feeling a little vulnerable.  
“We .. should go to your room”  
Nog nodded and pulled himself up in his slow dizzy state. Denzel helped him focus enough to get to his room and scootch onto the bed. Denzel followed on his hands and knees, pushing Nog onto his back.  
“You got a lot of bedding”  
“Ferengi thing. We bury ourselves”  
“Oh, right. Should have remembered that” Nog drags him down and kisses him harder.  
Denzel starts tugging at Nog’s trousers. Nog lifts his hips to pull them off. Denzel kneels to pulse his shirt off and starts removing his own trousers. Nog watched with his teeth in his lip.  
“Enjoying the show?”  
Nog smiled harder and nodded more.  
Denzel laughed and slid his bare legs around Nogs. Nog enjoyed the warmth  
“How did you want to do this?” Denzel asked.  
“I would pay you do that thing with your mouth again”  
Denzel smiled and pushed Nog right up the bed, giving him space to lay down.  
Just as he was about to remove Nogs briefs “Is this too naked?”  
“It’ll be fine”  
Denzel nodded and stripped Nog of everything but socks and shirt. “Will .. HE be coming out today?”  
Nog laughed and laid back fully “Not unless you scare me or want me to use it” Nog let out all the air in his body as Denzel took him in his mouth again, manipulating his folds with his lips and smearing through them with his tongue. Nog’s eyes roll back under his low lids. 

Denzel licks stripes, causing Nog to buck and gasp. He swirls around, working his way from the outside in, and finally probes his way in, trying his best not to scratch him with his teeth. Nogs breathing changes. His little moans have turned into whines.  
“Everything alright?”  
“Uh huh” Nog pants.  
“Mind if I switch to fingers?”  
Nog lifts his head up to look at Denzel “We should keep .. ‘him’ busy”  
“I’ve been thinking about this. I think I know how we keep him busy, if you know what I mean”  
Nog looks confused but rolls with it “What do I do?”  
“I’m switching to fingers. Let him out for me”  
Nog nodded and fell back and took a deep breath, focusing on its direction.  
Denzel coaxed it out a little faster by starting to slide his fingers in. As predicted, it immediately wrapped around them. Nog was about to ask what the plan is, until he licked across it, causing it to spasm and flick around his tongue instead.

Denzel gave an open mouthed “ah ha” as he played with it in his mouth. Nog let out an excitable laugh. Denzel pressed on with his fingers, but Nog's attention was entirely on his member, play-fighting with Denzel's tongue. It was nice, like it was wiggling to get more attention, more sensation and Nog couldn’t agree more. The feeling ran through his whole midriff, like a calling for release, but he wanted it to last. He’d give anything to know this wouldn’t be the last time he felt like this.

Denzel's fingers, on the other hand, were soaked in fluid, building in friction against Nog's walls. Denzel hit a little harder, a little faster, Nog moaned and gripped the sheets, arching his back. The appendage in his mouth suddenly coiled around his tongue and gripped hard.  
More liquid poured out of him and Denzel slowed. The tighten in his mouth unravelled slunk back the way it came. Nog was breathing hard and heavy.  
“That wasn’t the end was it?”  
“I .. sure .. hope not” Nog panted.  
“You got the energy to do something for me?”  
“Depends … what it is”  
“Can you get him back out?”  
“Gimme a minute” Nog held a finger up. He took a deep breath and let it go slowly. Just as relaxed as Nog, it came back out.  
Denzel seemed happy to see it again and kneeled up to remove his pants, which at this point, were not doing a good job of holding his erection. Denzel interlocked their legs again and gave his penis to Nogs, which once again, immediately snaked around it. Denzel let out a very quiet moan, but it came clear as a crystal to Nog.  
“That feels nice?” Nog said playfully  
Denzel gave a wobbly smile. Nog moved the loose coil up and down around Denzel's own member. Denzel shuddered into his shoulders. This is nothing like how he thought it would feel, but it's just as stimulating.  
Nog lifted himself to match Denzel's pose, pushing their hips closer. Nogs new found excitement seemed to push the tentacle between them to get more energetic, sliding around and spreading its wetness to Denzel. Since they’re so close, Nog took the opportunity to steal a kiss, one Denzel pulled him back into and held them together, extending their time mouth to mouth. Nog loved hearing him moan, but not as much as feeling it through his breathing.

Denzel’s hands moved to Nogs hips.  
“Nog, let go…”  
Nog relaxed his junk enough to retract it. Denzel pulled him up and close, chest to chest. Nog can feel Denzel's parts pressed against his folds. Denzel gave him more than enough warning before letting him down onto it, very carefully piercing him. All Nog could do was hold him close and take it.

Nog’s hips come to rest on Denzels. Denzel sits back putting Nog on his knees over him. He rubs along the edge of Nog’s ear. “Is this okay?”  
Nog nods with his head tilted back. Denzel's hands go back to Nogs hips and gestures for Nog to rise up and fall back down. The feeling was nice, but seeing Denzel turn to jelly like that, was much more satisfying. Nog took over, pulling himself up on his knees and falling back, each time a little faster until he got a rhythm going.

Nog can only imagine how this feels for Denzel, partly because he looks like he’s enjoying himself, but mostly because he doesn’t want to hurt him by moving too fast or falling too hard. Out of nowhere, Denzel starts pushing his hips in time with Nog, meeting in the middle and forcing more friction out of him. Nog accidentally let out a whimper.  
“Please…”  
“More?”  
“Nearly…”  
Nog all but gave up, letting Denzel slam into him from beneath, forcing that intense build in his guts to focus. Denzel on the other hand is entirely focused on his own, letting little noises escape him and enjoying Nog's heat.

Denzel grips hard, breaths hard and thrusts hard, pushing Nog to his sweet conclusion, and Denzel follows through, spilling warm inside Nog and falling back as soon as it's over. Nog felt himself go weak, and Denzel's chest looked very comfortable.  
“Careful … you’re shirt will get wet”  
“I don’t care”  
Denzel let Nog lay on him.  
Nog slid off on his own and pulled covers over them both.  
“Shower”  
“Tomorrow”  
“Nog…”  
“Please”  
Denzel sighed “How can I argue with that face”  
Nog smiled into the crook of Denzel’s neck.  
“I hope you’ve enjoyed your trip so far”  
“Its been perfect … You’ve been so nice to me”  
Nog looks confused “Is that a problem?”  
“No .. I just .. I feel like I’m using you. I just show up and -”  
“No .. No. To be honest, I feel like I’m buying your affection”  
“I don’t want you to think I’m just showing up because we played bingo”  
“I don’t think that's a bad thing.”  
“What?” Denzel sounded confused now  
“Well … did you go back to any of your other … bingo participants?”  
“No ..”  
“Why?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Nog held Denzel’s waist. “And that's how I know your not using me. You didn’t seek out your previous partners because you were just playing a game, but I’m not a game, am I?”  
“No”  
“Exactly. We’re mutually benefiting from this. I want to make your stay enjoyable, even if it's just one night and we never see each other again. I don’t care if you go back to them or if we do this regularly, I just don’t want to hold you back either.”  
“Hold me back? Nog, we are evermoving, ever growing and I’d be happy to share that future with you .. but I don’t think you’d like where I’m going”  
“You’re right, and I’ve accepted that. It's not a problem and I’m so happy you’re enjoying yourself.”  
“I’m happy too. I just feel bad leaving tomorrow”  
“I don’t. I’d never get anything done ever again if you lived here”  
Denzel held him tighter and giggled. “You’re so cute” Nog held him back. “But you need a wash” Nog groaned. “I’ll carry you if you don’t get up”  
“Is that supposed to be a threat?” Denzel got hold of Nog “Okay, okay. I’m getting up”

The rest of the night was mostly just lounging. They didn’t even bother with Tongo because Nog decided to tell Denzel a story, which led to Denzel telling a story, which reminded Nog of a story, which initiated another and so on and so forth.

“Was there anything else you wanted to do while you’re here?” Denzel gave Nog a raised eyebrow. Nog rolled his eyes. “Except me”  
Denzel laughed. “I did kinda wanna see the wormhole open”  
“Oh, we can do that. Me and Jake found the best view port for watching it. Let's get dressed”

Nog held Denzel’s hand all the way through the promenade. It was late. Most shops were closing. The only people left roaming were travelers briefly stopping between transports.

Nog stood Denzel by a massive window and waited by his side. Denzel looked around into space.  
“So .. Do you know much about the wormhole?” Nog tried to spark conversation  
“Not really. I know it's got some kind of life forms in it and thats why its stable, but not much else”  
“The Bajorans took the wormhole aliens as their gods before they made it into space. The prophets gave them orbs with special powers. Some let you see through time and stuff like that, but you have to be of the religion to be allowed”  
“Wow. Humans gave up on religion a while ago. Faith still exists but .. the old books seem a little irrelevant when you can literally travel the galaxy”  
“I guess. Our religion only got stronger once we got off world. More opportunities and such”  
“Another thing I love about your people.” Denzel wrapped his arm around Nog.  
“Oh” Nog pointed to a small ship headed for the wormhole “That one. Wait for it”  
The two watched it get further and further away, then a mass of swirling blue lights erupt out of nowhere, allowing the little ship in. Nog heard Denzel literally gasp. “Wow!”  
“It's ‘cool’ right? You know, people passing like to make wishes when it opens”  
“Don’t you?”  
“It’d be a lot of wishes. Not that that takes away from it, but I see it everyday”  
Denzel nods, his eyes firmly stuck on the wormhole. It twists and shrinks, suddenly disappearing, as it was never there to begin with.  
Nog remains by Denzel’s side. He doesn’t move for a matter of minutes.  
“You know Nog, that right there is the reason I want to travel”  
“That right there is the reason I don’t want to travel”  
Denzel giggled and held Nog closer. Nog snuggled into his embrace. Warm and looked after. Perfect.

Their walk continued. Nog kept hold of Denzel’s hand. Nog told him about the station, what it had been through, his memories of living here. Denzel stopped and froze up. Nog looked around trying to figure out why.  
Caught in Denzel’s eye line, a bird. It went up over one of the walkways and fell down under.  
“Its just Odo.”  
Denzel's eyes only got wider. “Can we meet him?”  
“That feels kinda weird, ya know. ‘Hey Odo, my friends always wanted to meet a shapeshifter. Say hello’” Nog said sarcastically.  
“Where’s he going?”  
“Probably Quarks. He spends a lot of time busting my uncle”  
“Wow. ..”  
The way Denzel seems so excited to all the normal things on the station makes Nog wonder how ridiculous his life really is. It makes him appreciate his situation. Everyday is a small adventure and it's one he’s become accustomed to deal with. Denzel joined starfleet to learn about his galaxy and its people. Nog is quite happy with the diversity he’s surrounded by and the challenges that come with it.

He squeezes Denzel’s hand. Denzel snaps out of it.  
“Can we visit Quarks?” Nog can hear his begging under his hopeful attitude  
“Only if Jake or Jadzia isn’t there”  
“Why?” Denzel starts walking  
“Jadzia likes gossip and I’d feel weird bumping into Jake with you”  
“I get why you wouldn’t want to be gossip, but why can’t I meet Jake?”  
“He wasn’t exactly comfortable with me inviting you over and I know he said sorry but I feel like I’d be rubbing it in”  
“I get it… but if they’re not there …”  
“Yes, we stay for a few drinks”  
“Thank you Nog”

Nog looks in from the top floor. No sign of Jake or Jadzia. He nods Denzel in and finds them a booth. Denzel looks excited. He keeps looking around.  
Nog leans in “Are you looking for Odo?”  
“Maybe”  
Nog rolls his eyes “Promise you won’t try to talk to him”  
“I promise.”  
“The guy in the security uniform at the front” Nog interlocks his fingers and looks at them. Denzel is definitely staring at Odo and he doesn’t want Odo thinking he encouraged it.  
“You said he doesn’t shift much?”  
“No. He’s mostly just .. Odo”  
“Where's he from? Why's he in security? Are they common?”  
“Denzel!” Nog speaks through his teeth  
“Sorry. I’m curious”  
“I know, but he likes to be treated like a person, not a shapeshifter. He was raised on Bajor and came here during the occupation. He never left”  
“Wow… What about that other guy at the bar?”  
Nog peeked out of the booth “Morn?”  
“Morn?”  
“You can go talk to him all you like. You’ll be here all night though.”  
“My kinda party” Denzel said back playfully  
Nog’s cheek rested on his fist. Denzel was still looking around.  
“Shall I get us some drinks?” Nog offered  
“I’m fine”  
“It's not replicated”  
“Oh. In that case, what’s good?”  
“The only hu-mon drink I know is root beer”  
“Then I’ll go ask what they got”  
“No!” Nog grabbed his sleeve  
“I promised I won’t talk to Odo”  
“I - I should be a better host. I’ll go get a menu”  
“Are you embarrassed of me?”  
“No.. no. I just ..” Nog started looking around frantically  
“You are” Denzel pulled his sleeve away  
“It's not you, it's me. I’m not exactly known for my … social skills. You’re my first … “Friend” if you catch my drift, and I’d rather not make you the center of attention, especially since your going tomorrow. They’re never going to stop asking ‘How’s Denzel?’ ‘When will we be seeing Denzel again?’ ‘Did you and Denzel break up?’ And I’m not gonna know how to answer” Nog put his face in his hands  
Denzel reached out and put his hand on Nog's shoulder. Nog looked up.  
“You tell them we were friends with benefits and they’ll see me when they see me”  
“What’s a friend with benefits?”  
“A friend you take to bed but have no intention of coupling up with”  
“What? There's a word for this? Why don’t more people have friends with benefits?”  
“People like your roommate would rather have a partner who won’t run away to the Gamma quadrant” Denzel smiled  
Nog laughed “And I’ll be right here when you get back”  
Denzel pressed his nose to Nogs.  
“Can I get us drinks now?”  
Nog nodded “Quark will know what I want”  
“You got it” Denzel nodded and got up to go to the bar.  
Friend with benefits. What a perfect arrangement. Why would anyone be against this? He’s perfect as a temporary boyfriend and perfect as just a friend. It doesn’t make Nog feel like he’s just handing himself out, but doesn’t deny him some freedom. Maybe one day he will find a partner, but for now, Denzel knowing where he lives is more than enough. Perfect even.

Denzel comes back to the table with two drinks.  
“What is it?” Nog asks  
“Synth ale. Quark said you drink it”  
“Was it more expensive than root beer by any chance?”  
Denzel froze up “Fell for it again didn’t I?”  
Nog slowly nods  
Denzel sighs  
Nog laughs “This is the why no one like Ferengi” Nog picks up his glass  
“I like Ferenegi”  
“How do you feel about that one?” Nog points at Quark  
“I like MOST Ferengi”  
Nog laughs and clink Denzel’s glass. They drink.

Hours pass. Nog is a little beyond tipsy. The noise of the bar keeps fading Denzel's words out, and they have been talking for hours. Nog doesn’t even care that he barely heard a word, because Denzel looks happy, even more so in his slightly drunk, wobbly state, he looks even more perfect.  
“... And I was like ‘you think you’re better than me’ and he was like ‘what if I do?’ and I was outta there, know what I mean?” Denzel took another drink.  
“No idea. My only friend for years has been Jake” Nog inspects bottle  
“But he’sh a good friend?”  
“He's a great- friend. But thats all.”  
Denzel cocked his head back and tried to read Nog’s face for a few seconds. “Oh my god, you like him, don’t you?”  
“Sshhh.. I DID - like him.. But he’s not into it. I get it. You know.”  
“Have you asked him?”  
“Nnoohhh”  
“Then-”  
“I live with him. If he was gonna show some interest, he shoulda done it by now” Nog waves his drink about.  
“What if he doesn’t know you’re into it?”  
“Huh?”  
“Maybe he thinks your asexual or something?”  
“After that argument about you …”  
“Maybe that's why he was mad?” Denzel looked like he just had an epiphany “He was mad because he wanted YOU to ask HIM to be your fuck buddy”  
“Nooooo….”  
“We should ask him”  
“NO. If we’re wrong, I’ll lose my best friend”  
Denzel suddenly fell back to earth. “You’re right.. I’m surry”  
“Is okay. -- I love you”  
“Whut?”  
“Nothing”  
“Did you say-”  
“Not like that. Like I love you, but not like that. You know?”  
“I love you but not like that too Nog”  
“Just tonight. I love you tonight”  
“Yess…”  
More drinks

The early hours of the morning, somehow, they made it back to Nogs quarters.  
They each try to steady the other, but neither of them can take it seriously, falling about and laughing at slurred words. Eventually they fall out on the bed. Denzel takes Nog’s hand. Nog smiles warmly.  
“Did you wanna go to bed?”  
“I’m not tired,” Nog lied. He’s barely eaten, been on the move all day and should have been in bed hours ago  
Denzel looks over. Nog turns to face him. Denzel drags him closer. Nog automatically kisses him. Denzel rolls him on top and continues to kiss him. Denzel’s hands move down Nog's sides.  
“Has anyone ever told you how soft you are?” Denzel squeezes in before taking Nogs mouth again.  
“Soft?” Another kiss  
Denzel squeezes Nogs hips. “Soft”  
Nog giggles and kisses him more. Nog lays quite comfortably on Denzel’s chest. He can hear his heartbeat so clearly.  
“Nog”  
“Mm hm..”  
“Have you ever thought about being on top?”  
That question made Nog’s heart hurt for a second. “I - I can’t imagine it would be good. For whoever - I’m with, I mean”  
“If you’re against the idea-”  
“I’m not AgAiNsT the idea. I just can’t imagine it’s enjoyable”  
“Why not?” Denzel held Nog and looked at him with concern  
Nog shrugged “My dick is a noodle. It moves on its own. It’s less sensitive than my ears. My height would make it difficult. With a guy, I’m not sure it would even fit comfortably.”  
“Do you wanna find out?”  
“And ruin tonight? I don’t think so”  
“You wouldn’t be ruining anything. I - I want you to experience it. I want to share that with you”  
“You sound so sure”  
“I am. I promise, whether it's good or not, I’ll make it worth it”  
Nog smirked “Oh really?”  
Denzel licked the edge of Nog’s ear, forcing a high pitched sigh out of him  
“You gotta stop using your mouth. It’s becoming my favourite part of you”  
Denzel whispered “I’m glad to hear it”  
The intensity of his whisper ran through him.  
“So what do you say? Can we try it?”  
Nog sighed. “Ya really know how to negotiate, don’t ya. How did you want to do this?”  
Denzel smiled “I was thinking I lay on my front, and you lean over me?”  
“I think that can be arranged” Nog sat up and started kicking his clothes off. Denzel quickly followed. “Nog, you don’t own any lube, do you?”  
“No. Sorry. But I can get some from the replicator?” Nog pointed out the room  
“Only if you don’t mind”  
Nog pecked him on the nose and left the room in his shirt and briefs, still a bit wobbly from the booze.

Nog came back with a small bottle of lube. Denzel sat in the middle of the bed, completely naked  
“You. Are going to be the death of me” Nog spoke with half lidded eyes  
Denzel gave him the come hither finger, summoning Nog to the bed. Nog crawled up and kneeled with him.  
“I want you to use your fingers first, is that okay?”  
Nog nodded. Denzel kneeled up with him and lubricated his fingers for him. Denzel guided him to the right place and Nog figured it out, pressing in and gently thrusting. Denzel let out a quiet moan and gripped Nog’s shoulder.  
“Am .. Am I doing it right?”  
“You’re doing great” Denzel closed his eyes and bit his lip. “But if you could put more pressure on the front wall …” Nog curled his fingers and pressed a little harder. Denzel yelped “That's it. That's the spot” Nog was now suddenly more excited. He did that. He wants to make him moan more. He felt his own member try to snake out. Nog’s spare hand found its way to his waist band. He let his fingers stimulate it, just until Denzel says he’s ready.

Denzel stopped Nog’s hand. Nog pulled out and helped Denzel get laid out. He propped his hips up on a pillow and rested his head on his forearms. Nog kneeled up behind him and shuffled free of his pants. Nog fell forward over Denzel and felt extra awkward trying to guide himself.  
Denzel jumped and giggled as Nog’s member flicked out and twisted against his skin.  
“Sorry, this is new for both of us” Nog nervously laughed, panic slowly over taking him.  
“That's okay. Take your time. You’ll figure it out” Denzel spoke so calmly. Nog was the opposite of calm. He did really want to try this, but all those fears and questions were more distracting than all the current factors he’s trying to take control of.

Finally, Nog got some mental control over his junk and found their target. Nog didn’t move once he was in, he just held himself there and took a steadying breath.  
“That's okay.. That's okay. You’re not hurt?” Denzel asked  
“No. Are you? Is this okay?”  
“Its unusual, but it's a good unusual”  
“Okay..”  
Nog attempted to thrust, slowly and gradually pulling his hips up and falling back down. The sensation was nice, the heat was nice, Denzel's little sighs and moans were nice, not oo-mox nice, or cuddling nice, but a different nice.  
“Nog .. you wouldn’t mind getting a little bit faster.. Would you?” Nog did as asked. The noise Denzel made would imply he appreciates, but as he picked up the pace, Nog found himself enjoying it a lot more. More intense noises from Denzel produced a selfish, greedy feeling in Nog. He wanted more. More noises, more friction.

He hit harder, faster, until Denzel's little noises were closer to sounds of pain, snapping Nog out of it and he stopped.  
“You okay?” Nog asked, catching his breath. Now he was worried  
“This .. This is going to sound silly-” Denzel looked over his shoulder and tried to wipe some sweat off his face “But did you get bigger?”  
Nog frowned to himself and sat up on his knees. Get bigger? That doesn’t - “Denzel, it’s bigger” Nog remained staring at it. For the time in his life, it was still, and thicker than it was before. Denzel rolled over and looked just as concerned as Nog did.  
“Is that normal?”  
“I don’t know. I’ve never seen it do that” They were still staring at it “Do we keep going? Was it - was it good?”  
“Don’t take this the wrong way, Nog, but it was amazing” Nogs eyebrows went up. “Does it hurt?” They were still staring at it.  
“No.. I - feel different. But it doesn’t hurt”  
“Maybe we keep going and see where this goes?”  
Nog nodded. Denzel rolled back over. Nog pulled up the bottle of lube again and sorted himself out. He doesn’t want to hurt him starting up again.

Denzel felt Nog fall back onto his wrists. After a moment of silence, Nog laughs.  
“I forgot. It's not moving on its own anymore”  
“Did you want me to-”  
“No, I got it”  
Nog pushed in. This time it felt very different. A surge of pleasure ran through him, urging him to move. Denzel's moan of relief was more like a beg for more and Nog was more than ready to provide.

Nog was starting to enjoy the new sensation. Each thrust, each moan, building his excitement. Denzel gripping the sheets and whispering cuss words under his breath.. It was dizzying. The more exciting it got, the more he wanted. He wanted him louder, warmer, closer.  
He hit harder, bringing him so close to the brink, hearing Denzel basically scream accidentally pushed him over. Nog immediately snapped out of it and jumped up to his knees. “Oh gods, I’m sorry.” He couldn’t calm his breathing. Words wouldn’t form in his mouth. He fell back, crossing his legs.

Denzel rolled over and held his face, looking him in the eyes “It's okay. Breath. Calm down”  
Nog slowly but surely straightened his breathing. He was shaking. His clothes were sweaty. “I’m sorry”  
“Why? You didn’t do anything wrong”  
Nog shook his head. His heart was still beating out of his chest. He swallowed “I wasn’t thinking about what you wanted. I feel - selfish.”  
Denzel breathed out a laugh and put their foreheads together. Nog seemed to calm down after a few moments. “Rule 10”  
Nog smiled and pulled away from Denzel, who was also smirking.  
Nog lowered his head and collected himself fully. “Urm.. I’m still sorry. I feel like I overstepped a boundary and - and I got scared.”  
“I get it.” Denzel sinks into his shoulder and rubs his arm “If it helps, you did really well”  
“It was nice.. I guess. I don’t think I wanna do that again though”  
“That's fine. Thank you for trying it with me anyway” Denzel pecked Nog on the head. “I really enjoyed it”  
“I’m glad” Nog sat up a little straighter. “Computer. Time?”  
“The. Time is. 1 hundred hours. And. 46 minutes.”  
“I’m supposed to be up in 4 hours”  
Denzel laughed. “Did you wanna go to sleep?”  
Nog raised an eyebrow “I do believe you promised to, quote; ‘make it worth my while’”  
“Oof, fine print in a verbal contract”  
“A deal is a deal …” Nog scootches back on the bed  
“... Until a better one comes along” Denzel kissed him down onto the bed. “Nog.. I’m still … excited- ”  
“Yesplease”  
“Does this appease our agreement?”  
Nog dragged him down for a kiss, their bare hips overlapping.  
“I’ll take that as a yes” Denzel said breathlessly  
He lifted up to put his fingers between Nogs legs. He was as wet as ever. Nog sank further into the covers. Bliss.  
“Do you think your little friend will be joining us?”  
Nog lazily shrugged.  
Denzel removed his hands and lined himself up. Nog was still half deflated, spread out on the sheets, half dressed.  
He slowly pressed in and Nog smiled and melted ever further. He barely responded with a blink when he bent to nuzzle him. As Denzel started moving, Nog huffed a breath out. Denzel moved with more force only to be jolted to a stop when a familiar grip around his cock whipped around.  
“Uh oh.” Nog was suddenly a lot more awake “I’ll fix it”  
“Wait, not yet” Denzel slowly reached for the lube and lathered them in it.  
As he started moving again, his length slid inside the coil of Nogs. Nog shook and breathed out heavily.  
“That nice?” Denzel panted  
Nog’s teeth rested on his lip as he nodded.  
Denzel got a rhythm going, enjoying the hold of Nogs “noodle” and the heat of his insides, building him up. Nog fell back into euphoria and just laid, staring at the ceiling with his mouth slightly open. 

It wasn’t long before Denzel sped up and finished himself off. Nog arched his back and moaned a little as Denzel spilled inside him.  
Denzel started pulling the covers out from under him.  
“I was expecting you to tell me to wash,” Nog said with his eyes wobbling in his head.  
“It's half 2 in the morning. I’m not a monster.”  
They got in the bed, Denzel's naked body pressed against Nog's half naked body, curled up front to back, Nog fell conscious in seconds. 

The next morning.  
The bed was wet. Nog felt sticky. Something smelled off. But right behind him was a warm familiar body. Nog still felt like jelly but as he told Jake, he has a routine to keep.  
Nog got up, did basic exercise and went for a shower.  
Even the shower felt different. Being naked didn’t feel like crime. Being filthy didn’t feel like an insult to his skin. Not being at work didn’t feel like the end of the world. He felt calm.  
Out of the shower. Breakfast. It feels strange eating alone after yesterday. His partner was in his bed, just sleeping off yesterday. Nog replicates the same pastry thing Jake eats for Denzel.  
“Morning” Nog sits on the bed. Denzel slowly wakes up.  
“What time is it?”  
“Computer. Time?”  
“The time is. 13 hundred hours. And. 23 minutes.”  
“Afternoon then” Nog grins at him. Denzel smiles and gets up.  
“Is that a croissant?”  
“Jake likes them. I assumed …”  
“Thank you Nog” Denzel takes it and bites into it. “When’s Jake coming back?”  
“I’m not sure. What time do you have to leave?”  
“Transport leaves at 3”  
“3? That gives us an hour and a half!”  
“Thats plenty of time”  
“We still haven’t played Tongo!”  
“Then you can show me when I’m dressed” Denzel slid out of bed  
“Oh.. no no no. Shower. Now” Nog started pushing Denzel out of the bedroom  
“Okay, okay. I’m going”  
“And while you’re in there, I’m going to change the sheets”  
Denzel spoke from the bathroom. “If you wait for me, I’ll help you”  
“Don’t even think about it.”

20 minutes later, Denzel is packed up, the bed is clean, and the pair sit on the floor using marbles as latinum.  
“Confront” Nog says, putting the card down.  
“Evade?”  
“Are you sure about that?”  
“No. Retreat” Denzel looked really proud of himself  
“Now you’re getting it”  
“It's hard. I feel like I’m doing math homework”  
“You essentially are”  
Before Denzel could respond, the door chimed  
Nog dropped his cards and answered it.  
“Can I come in yet?” Jake said with his bag over his shoulder  
Nog shuffled on the spot “You couldn’t have given me another hour?”  
“Nope” Jake smirked  
Nog sighed and stepped aside to let Jake in.  
“Denzel .. This is Jake. Jake … Denzel.” Nog introduced them. Jake gave Denzel a mini wave and continued through to his room. Nog sat back down and picked his cards back up  
“Acquire”  
Denzel pulled a face at Nog. “That's it. We’re not saying hello or anything?”  
Nog looked up from his cards “Really?”  
Jake came out of his room and joyful stood over the game “Who’s winning?”  
“No one, were just doing practice runs” Nog sounded impatient  
“Then can I join in?” Jake sat down between them.  
Nog groans “You’re fucking with me on purpose”  
“No I’m not.” Jake was very obviously lying, enjoying every second of winding his roommate up “Cmon, deal me in”  
“You can have some of my marbles, Jake” Denzel pushes a few marbles his way  
“Are these your marbles?” Jake asks  
“Yeah. I’m not suppose to play them on the ship, but that doesn’t mean I can’t play when we land”  
“Do you know card games?” Jake asked excitedly.  
“Gin rummy and go fish” Denzel said back  
“You wanna learn black jack?”  
Nog dropped his cards and rested his cheek on his fist.  
“I’d love to.” Then Denzel spotted Nog “But- I’m kinda on a limited time schedule”  
“Oh, I get it. Maybe next time you visit?”  
Nog sank further into his knuckles  
“Maybe. I get moved a lot”  
Jake looked at Nog “You didn’t tell me Denzel liked to travel” He turns back to Denzel “You know, he doesn’t tell me anything”  
“And would you look at the chronometer, c’mon Denzel, we don’t want to miss your leave time” Nog dragged Denzel up by the sleeve. Nog looked at Jake as he was shoving Denzel out of the room “And I did tell you he likes traveling” Was the last thing Nog said before the front door wooshed shut. 

“That wasn’t very nice” Denzel said to Nog on their walk  
“He’s never going to let me live it down. From now until the end of time, he’s going to remind me he met you and he’s going get me talking about you and then he’ll have more material to use against me-”  
“Nog! You can say whatever you like about me, and he can say whatever he likes about me. It doesn’t change anything. You might find someone else, and I’ll be happy for you, or maybe we’ll keep finding each other. We haven’t done anything wrong, and not to sound harsh, but it almost looks like your embarrassed of us. Either that or you’re overprotective of me”  
“I said it yesterday, and I’ll say it again. The station has a way of making one person's business, everyone's business, and I don’t plan on the crew starting a pool on when you’re coming back”  
“Starting a pool?”  
“Uncles idea. All gossip gets its own pool. Odo’s got one for catching murders. Garaks got one for crimes against the federation. Worf’s got one for Klingon behaviors.”  
“That's a fun idea”  
“Of course you’d say that”  
Nog kept walking him onto the promenade.

At the gate on the docking ring  
“Has your trip been .. enjoyable?” Nogs holds his hand and smiles  
“Couldn’t have gone better” Denzel leans down for a quick kiss. Nog accepts then immediately starts looking around. “Really?”  
“I just know-”  
“Nog, there you are. Is this the fabled pen pal we’ve all heard so much about?” Jadzia came out of nowhere.  
Nog fake smiled with all his teeth on display. “Denzel .. Jadzia”  
“Oh, you’re a trill. Joined?”  
“8 lifetimes in”  
“8?!”  
Nog starts day dreaming about all the gossip and questions and teasing that will follow the minute Denzel leaves his side.  
“Did you win?” Jadzia asked  
“Win?”  
“Bingo?”  
Nog currently looks like a child who’s mum just found an old friend at the supermarket. Denzel is currently torn between proudly admitting he did win and being painfully embarrassed.  
“I only ask because all the Dax hosts who joined starfleet played. I once heard captain Kirk was the one who started it, and who are we to argue with the man himself, right Nog?”  
Nog didn’t move his eyes from theri current location a million miles away “Yup”  
“Urm … I did win, actually” Denzel admitted  
“That's great. Bashir and myself have been so curious-”  
“I told him that in confidence” Nog folds his arms  
“If you don’t tell him not to say anything -”  
“He’s a doctor”  
“He’s also autistic”  
“Is he?”  
“I think so”  
Nog and Denzel gave each other a confused look  
“Okay, okay, I’ll stop ‘cramping your style’”  
“I don’t get it”  
“Its was an old earth saying popularised by parents to further embarrass their children while claiming not to do so” Denzel clarified  
Nog gave Jadzia a look. Jadzia shot it down with a look of her own  
“As I said, enjoy your trip” Jadzia skipped off.  
“See. She did that on purpose. Jake did it on purpose. I don’t know who else is going to do it” Nog raised and dropped his arms  
“You know .. if you’d have introduced me properly, they wouldn’t be so excited to embarrass you”  
“Introduce you how?”  
“Something like ‘This is my friend from the academy’”  
“‘My friend I know from bingo’” Nog folded his arms again  
“I’m not ashamed”  
“Me neither”  
“Then start acting like it”  
“Fine” Nog spots Miles “Miles!”  
The chief spots them on his walk around  
“This is my friend form bingo” Nog calls out  
“I didn’t need to know that!” Miles walks a little faster out of shot  
Nog turns back to Denzel. “Happy?”  
Denzel doesn’t respond. Nog doesn’t say anything. Denzel holds back a smile. Nog fails to hold back a smile. Denzel giggles. Nog starts giggling. They both start laughing  
“Does this mean I can meet the crew next time?”  
“I promise, I’ll introduce you to the crew next time”  
Denzel opens his arms for a hug. Nog slams himself into it.  
“I’m gonna miss you” Denzel whispers  
“I’ve been thinking … if you have a holodeck at .. wherever it is you’re going … I could send you a little something? Not that you’ll need it, but just incase-”  
“I think I pick up what you’re putting down”  
The computer called for Denzel's crew  
“I guess I’ll see you when I see you”  
“And I’ll be right here”  
Denzel bent down to nuzzle him, Nog pushed it out of the way in favour of a full kiss goodbye.

Denzel stepped back into the transport, and he was gone.

Nog took a steady walk to the window where he’ll be able to see his ship disappear through the wormhole. He already feels alone without him. But that reminds him he has a gift he needs to send over.


	4. Long distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends continue to have benefits, mile and miles and miles away ... using holosuites

Meer weeks later  
Nog sat by his console smiling like an idiot. 

Accept call  
“Nog, I wasn’t expecting communications to work through the wormhole”  
“But you’re glad it does?”  
“Of course”  
Nog smiles harder  
“So .. am I station news yet?” Denzel teases  
“Station news? The only person who hasn’t said your name to me yet is Odo”  
“Thats a shame”  
Nog rolls his eyes. “Oh! But that reminds me, did you send me that data crystal back yet?”  
“Yeah. I don’t know if I did it right, but I did try to follow your instructions”  
“I only needed 3 holoimages of you, how hard could that be?”  
“And what, my dear Nog, will you be sending back to me?”  
“I - shall “interact” with your holo image and record my own holo image. Everything I do, the computer will pick up, and when you get the crystal back, you can replace your holo character and record more interactions, send it back, so on and so forth.” Nog interlocked his fingers, looking very proud of himself.  
“Why can’t you just program a fresh one?”  
“The computer works best with first hand information. It can build a 100% accurate image, sounds, textures and so on if we record straight from the source.”   
“I think I get it”  
“I promise, it’ll be like the real thing when you get it back”  
“It can’t be that perfect”  
“Oh, but it is. I assume you saved the three images with seperate titles?”  
“As instructed”  
Nog’s face turned to a grin.

Another few days  
Nog calmly nods at Quark on his way through the bar. Takes each step as it comes on his way up the stairs. Check the holosuite is empty. He enters, locks the door and plugs the crystal in.  
“Computer, open file ‘Denzel’”  
Suddenly Denzel, fully dressed, in uniform, to attention in the middle of the room.  
“Computer, next file”  
Denzel is suddenly undressed. Nog starts grinning again.  
He starts walking around the room.  
“Computer, upload room 776”  
The room is now Nog’s own. He nods.  
“Computer, make room 776 the default space” The computer chirps in response. “And remove character” Denzel disappears.  
“New file, Nog dressed. Record” The computer chirps. Nog starts getting undressed. “New file, Nog undressed” The computer chirps. Nog stands naked from the waist down. “New file, naked. Record.” Nog hisses as he lets his tendrel out. He gives it a minute to let the computer process the information.  
“Bring back Denzel.” Denzel appears. Nog walks him to his bed and pushes him onto his back. “New recording, file name …” Nog thinks “On top” Nog straddles the holo character “One of many more recordings to come”

Back on Denzel’s ship  
A small box was delivered to his room. Denzel opened the box. Inside was the data chrystal and a note.  
Dear Denzel  
*I hope you enjoy the program so far. It is not yet finalised, so it will need exact instructions. When you plug in, say ‘begin program’ and we both appear. Tell the computer you want to play as Denzel and then use the titles of my own recordings to play.

Underneath are the titles. ;)  
Love, Nog Xx

Denzel started reading the titles. ‘On top’ ‘whip round’ ‘kiss’ Denzel looks concerned. At the bottom of the note it tells him how to record his own.

Denzel opens the holodeck, locks the door, input crystal “Begin program?”  
The room turns to Nog’s room. He’s still not used to this. Nog and Denzel stand in the middle of the room. “I .. will be playing Denzel?” Holo Denzel fizzles away. Denzel looks back at the paper for instructions. It felt really creepy that Nog was standing stiff as aboard, unmoving, unfeeling in the middle of the room.

“Ur… Play ‘on top’? God, I feel stupid”  
Holo Nog took Denzel's hand and walked him to the bed room, pushed him on his back and started getting undressed. Denzel awkwardly followed. Holo Nog waited for him to be completely naked before climbing up and sitting over his hips.

Denzel laid there, unsure of what to do. Holo Nog remained still. Waiting.   
Denzel sat up, face to face with him. Nog looked real enough. He was breathing. He was looking into his eyes, but something wasn’t right.  
Denzel decided to take Nog by the face and kiss him. The computer chirped and holo Nog was suddenly a lot more like the Nog Denzel knows. His mouth was wet, teeth sharp, he managed to predict what he was doing with him, even breathing out a little excited moan. 

“Computer, add new recording to file ‘on top’” The computer chirped.  
Denzel wet his fingers and slid between Nog’s legs… 

When Nog gets this chrystal back, his holo character is going to be a lot more active, Denzel thinks to himself.

Another few weeks.  
A small box is delivered to Nog’s room.  
He excitedly opens it to find the chrystal and a note.  
*Dear Nog  
I added to all the files and wrote a few new ones. The titles are as written below. Hope you will add to them. ;)

Love, Denzel Xx

Nog literally shook. The new titles read ‘missionary’ ‘spooning’ and ‘going down’. Nog is mostly excited by that last one.

On his way to the holosuite, Nog decides he needs to add some where he’s doing the work. Denzel seemed to like it and he knows he fucked it up last time. Maybe when he sends it back, he should ask him to do an oo-mox one. The thought alone made him shiver.

Up the stairs, in the holosuite, lock doors, plug in “Computer, begin program. Remove holo character Nog”  
The room was his own. Denzel stood still in the middle of it. “Play .. ‘going down’?”  
Without warning the character reached out and dragged Nog’s face into a kiss. Nog immediately played along knowing the computer already picked this up. Denzel started pushing Nog backward toward the bed room. Perfect.

“Computer, add to file”

Before he knows it, Nog is fully naked, with Denzel’s tongue at full work between his legs, even knowing what to do with his unruly manhood.

This long distance friends with benefits thing was maybe the best idea he’s ever had.

Elsewhere at a later date  
Denzel finds a small box has been delivered.

Holodeck, lock doors, chrystal in “Computer, begin program. Remove Denzel holo character”  
Denzel looks at the newest note with the newest files. “Play … ‘Switch’? What’s ‘switch’?”  
Holo Nog pushes Denzel onto the bed and starts undressing. Once again, Denzel follows.  
Once completely undressed, and Nog is as undressed as Nog gets, the holo character kneels on the bed, reaches for a pillow and lays it in the middle of the bed. Nog waits.

Denzel needs a minute to figure it out.  
Then works it out. “Oh… Switch..”

Elsewhere, not long after  
Incoming call  
Nog accepts.  
“Denzel, you look like a mess. What happened?”  
“Switch happened.”  
“Oh god, I was too rough wasn’t I? I’m sorry. I’ll -”  
“Nog, don’t even think about deleting it”  
Nog is a mix between confused and upset  
“And as requested, I’ve attempted oo-mox, but since it's a new file, you’re character didn’t exactly respond, so you’ll have to tell me if it's any good”  
“Um .. Would you mind if I made ‘going down’ its own program? When you’ve got the crystal, it's the one I miss the most”  
“Only if I can download ‘switch’”  
“Deal” Nog offered his wrist, then shook his head and offered his hand to the screen.  
Denzel laughed and pretended to shake Nog’s hand through the screen.  
“Holo sex might be the best thing since sliced bread” Denzel said  
“Well, once every file is as good as its gonna get, I’ll compile it into one program and hope the characters respond as they should and behave as we would”  
“So far so good, I’d say.”  
“Then we can both have a copy to keep us busy and edit as necessary”  
“Edit? Why would we need to edit it?”  
“I was thinking about transferring your character to the woodstock program … Or maybe dressing you up, or adding another character ..” Nog rubbed the back of his neck  
“Nog, you’ve had a lot of good ideas, but THAT Is the best one so far”  
“Really?”  
“I .. actually wouldn’t mind changing your outfit …”  
“When I send you a final copy of the program, you can do whatever you like to it”  
Denzel’s mind started reeling. He still hasn’t comprehended the full capabilities of the holodeck, but Nog has obviously spent a lot of time in and around them.  
“..Just out of curiosity, what outfit did you have in mind?” Nog squints  
Denzel blushes “Oh … nothing special”  
“I know when you’re lying” Nog keeps a straight face  
Denzel caves “How do your people view cross dressing?”


End file.
